Feitiço de Amor
by Patty Black Potter
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO    Três bruxas escolhem casamenteiras o desavisado Harry Potter Como o par ideal par SUA Sobrinha.
1. Chapter 1

_Feitiço de Amor – Patty Black Potter_

_Meia-noite, 31 de outubro de 1970_

Uma pequena bruxa nasceu.

— O nome dela será Ginevra — Merriwether disse com firmeza, olhando para a criança deitada no ber ço que acabara de comprar. A sobrinha dela e mãe do bebê, Molly, jamais aceitou o fato de ser uma bruxa. Rejeitou sua origem, dando as costas para tudo aquilo que a mági ca representava. Chegou até a afirmar que não acreditava em nada daquilo. Então, fugiu de casa em uma motocicle ta, gritando para quem quisesse ouvir que as três tias eram loucas e deviam ser internadas em um hospício, pois todos sabiam que bruxas não existiam. Depois, pensando melhor, pediu que as tias não recorressem a feitiço algum para que ela voltasse para casa, pois do contrário, passaria a odiá-las para sempre.

Nove meses depois, Molly teve o bom senso de enviar para as tias a filha recém-nascida, entregue por uma assis tente social com a mensagem de que ela não "tinha nascido para ser mãe".

Merriwether sempre soube que a criança acabaria sob seus cuidados, pois as estrelas lhe haviam antecipado o fato. Ginevra era uma criança especial, uma criança do destino. E suas tias estavam ali para que ela crescesse e desenvolvesse todo seu potencial para a magia.

— Ginevra é o nome perfeito! — Fauna bateu palmas sem tirar os olhos do bebê. — Isso nos leva de volta ao nosso clás sico conto de fadas, não é?

— Nossa querida mãe sabia o que estava fazendo quando se inspirou nesse conto e nos deu o nome das três fadas que cuidavam de uma princesinha — Merriwether observou, fran zindo a testa diante da risada da irmã mais nova. Esse era um assunto sério, uma grande responsabilidade que havia sido entregue a elas três. Mas, olhando para o bebê mais uma vez, até mesmo sua expressão séria se suavizou. — Mamãe tinha de fato o dom da premonição.

— E somos assim também. — Fauna sorriu. — Nossa Ginevra será abençoada com uma abundância de mágica.

— Uma mágica até mais poderosa do que a nossa — Flora acrescentou com sua voz tímida e gentil. Inclinou-se sobre o berço e o balançou suavemente. — E um poder de cura incomensurável.

— Oh, sim, isso é verdade — Merri concordou. — Apesar de não tão poderoso quanto aquele que a filha dela terá.

— Apenas se formos bem-sucedidas. — Flora olhou para as duas irmãs e, em seguida, caminhou até a bola de cristal, que refletiu seu rosto e seus cabelos brancos como a neve. — Oh, há tantas condições a serem atendidas! E se falharmos?

— Não falharemos — Merri assegurou à irmã mais nova em um tom de voz bem firme. — Não podemos falhar. Todas nós vimos à profecia ao mesmo tempo. Você na bola de cristal, eu nas estrelas, e Fauna nas cartas sagradas do taro. Nossos ancestrais nos confiaram essa responsabilidade irmãs, e não podemos falhar. Ginevra vai se tornar a mãe da maior das bruxas que a nossa família já gerou. Mas isso só acontecerá se seguirmos as instruções que recebemos.

— Sim — Fauna concordou. Ela estava junto à mesa e pegava seu baralho de taro. Sentia-se um pouco nervosa. — A criança tem de ser filha de Harry Potter, o filho de Tiago, da Rua Mulberry. E você tem sorte, pequena Ginevra, porque o menino vai ser um rapagão. — Riu. Depois, franziu a testa. — Como vamos conseguir isso, não sei dizer. Oh, deusa misericordiosa, os Potter nem mesmo conhecem os poderes de seus ancestrais, ou o poder que eles próprios pos suem e que seus descendentes perpetuarão. Não praticam nada místico. Vivem como... como pessoas normais.

— Mas não basta que Harry Potter seja o pai — Flora acrescentou. — Ele terá de ser... _virgem _quando... Bem, vocês sabem a que estou me referindo. — Abaixou os olhos e seu rosto ruborizou.

— Não há como mudar as regras — disse Merri. — Temos de dar um jeito para que tudo aconteça como está planejado.

— Olhou para a janela que havia acima do berço e observou por alguns instantes as estrelas que começavam a brilhar na noite clara. — Decidi que devemos fazer com que tudo acon teça sem que Ginevra saiba do nosso plano. — Voltou o olhar para o bebê. — Porque se ela tiver metade da rebeldia de sua mãe... bem, fará exatamente o contrário do que lhe pedirmos.

— Tem razão — Flora concordou. — Apesar de ser uma vergonha não podermos contar a ela a verdade sobre seu pró prio destino. Mas eventualmente esclareceremos tudo, não?

Merri assentiu, e a preocupação sumiu do olhar de Flora.

— O que quero saber é como poderemos manter o rapaz Potter sem... — Fauna riu. — Como conseguiremos que o rapaz não dirija sua atenção a alguma outra menina? — Sacudiu a cabeça, e os cachos cor de laranja se agitaram.

— Ora, Fauna, ele tem apenas dois anos de idade!— Merri olhou-a com uma expressão crítica.

— Isso é verdade. Mas já olhou com atenção para o garotinho? Ele vai crescer e, com certeza, manterá aqueles olhos claros e os cabelos lisos... Bem, vamos ver o que as car tas dizem. — Virou uma carta. — Cavaleiro das Espadas.

— Oh, Deus! — as outras duas exclamaram juntas.

— Acho que teremos bastante trabalho pela frente, irmãs — disse Flora.

Merri suspirou profundamente.

— Não seja ridícula. Mesmo que Harry Potter se torne a reencarnação de Don Juan, não terá chance alguma contra três bruxas poderosas como nós.

— Então está decidido!— Fauna exclamou. — Manteremos Harry sempre puro. — Ela riu. — Ainda que isso acabe por deixar o rapaz meio louco. E faremos tudo isso por Ginevra.

As três bruxas sorriram, enquanto o bebê parecia ter franzido a testa em sinal de preocupação.

** * * ***

_31 de outubro de 1973_

O pequeno Harry Potter olhou com raiva para a menininha de cabelos avermelhados. Ele já estava no jardim de infância e mal podia esperar para aprender a ler. Amava os livros e se sentia frustrado por não conseguir decifrar as palavras escritas em suas páginas.

E agora, ali estavam às estranhas senhoras da Rua Raven, com a menina que não podia ter mais do que três anos, e a garotinha estava _lendo. _Não sentenças inteiras, naturalmen te, mas palavras. A mais alta das tias, a de cabelos grisalhos, levantava cartões com letras, e a menina dizia "gato" ou "ca chorro" ou "passarinho". E então todos na festa do Dia das Bruxas aplaudiam. Como se ela fosse uma espécie de gênio ou coisa assim.

Ginevra. Quem já ouvira dizer que alguém se chamava Ginevra?

Todos estavam tão ocupados em volta da menina que nem sequer haviam notado a fantasia de Batman que ele usava. Estavam concentrados em aplaudir a menina de estranhos olhos negros.

Harry _odiava _Ginevra Weasley. E jurou que sempre a odiaria.

*** * ***

_31 de outubro de 1980_

Era o Dia das Bruxas. E, mais do que isso, era o décimo aniversário de Gina. E muito mais do que isso. Mal acredi tava no que ouvia!

— O Sr. Potter a convidou para acompanhar Harry nas brincadeiras de hoje. Gostaria de aceitar o convite?

Merri parecia excitada, assim como as outras duas tias, Gina percebeu imediatamente.

— Oh, sim! Eu quero!

Estava apaixonada por Harry Potter havia semanas, mas ele era mais velho e mal a notava. Porém naquela noite, ele a notaria. Talvez até gostasse dela.

— Não quero perder a nossa celebração, tia Merri — confes sou apesar do passeio com Harry significar muito para ela.

— Você vai chegar a tempo, querida. Esperaremos que volte. Agora vá e se divirta com o jovem Harry.

— Se acha que devo...

— Está tudo certo, querida.

E assim Gina saiu de casa usando seu traje de princesa egípcia. Percorreu toda a Rua Raven, virou para a direita na esquina com a Rua Mulberry e se sentiu nervosa quando avis tou a casa de Harry. Era uma bela casa. A dela era muito velha em comparação. O pai dele era uma pessoa importante na pequena cidade. Possuía uma drogaria ali e mais duas em outras cidades nos arredores. E ela era apenas... Ginevra. Mordeu os lábios.

Fez uma pequena invocação pedindo por coragem aos deuses, subiu as escadas da varanda e bateu na porta.

Harry a abriu. Usava jeans e uma camiseta. Seus cabe los caíam nos ombros, seguindo a moda. E estava tão bonito que ela quase perdeu a fala.

— Onde está a sua fantasia? — perguntou por fim.

— Que gracinha... Sabe que tenho quase treze anos, não?

— Não vai se fantasiar?

— Claro que não.

De repente, ela sentiu-se ridícula com aquela fantasia de princesa.

— Mas como vai participar das brincadeiras sem uma fan tasia?

Harry saiu e fechou a porta.

— Não vou participar da brincadeira. Serei sua babá en quanto você brinca.

Gina sentiu como se uma faca tivesse sido enfiada em seu coração.

— Vai ser minha babá?

— Não foi minha idéia, mas sim das suas tias malucas, que convenceram meu pai de que eu devia ir junto com você. Suas tias são mesmo bruxas, como todo mundo diz?

Gina abriu a boca, porém não conseguiu pronunciar as palavras. Estava tão surpresa e magoada com a grosseria de Harry que mal conseguia respirar.

— E você também é uma bruxa? — Ele tocou no vestido de princesa egípcia. — Não devia usar aquele chapéu pontudo e carregar uma vassoura? Será que vão nascer verrugas no seu nariz quando ficar mais velha? Ouvi dizer que todas as bruxas têm essas verrugas horríveis no nariz.

Gina saiu correndo de lá, chorando.

— Gina! Espere! Eu estava apenas brincando.

— Eu odeio você, Harry Potter! — Ela não diminuiu o passo até chegar em casa. Conseguiu enxugar as lágrimas antes de encontrar as tias. Mentiu para elas pela primeira vez na vida. Disse que não estava se sentindo bem. E naquele ano também faltou à celebração do Dia das Bruxas que elas realizavam.

*** * ***

_31 de outubro de 1986_

Era o décimo sexto aniversário de Ginevra Weasley, e suas tias malucas estavam lhe oferecendo uma festa.

Harry e Gina nunca tinham se tornado amigos. Evi tavam-se como se o outro estivesse contaminado com alguma doença grave. Na escola, eram forçados a se encontrar e a se cumprimentar. Ele não se importava que fosse assim. Vivia rodeado de amigos, o que não acontecia com Gina. Em parte porque todos sabiam que suas tias se consideravam bruxas, o que deixava muitos pais nervosos. Alguns pensavam que as três senhoras deviam ser malucas, e outros tinham certeza de que em noites de lua cheia elas sacrificavam crianças em rituais de adoração ao diabo.

Harry tinha lido sobre o assunto, apenas por curiosidade, e sabia que nada daquilo era verdade. Não acreditava que bruxas existissem. Mesmo assim, continuava a não gostar de Gina.

A questão da bruxaria era apenas parte da razão de ela não ser popular. O principal motivo era seu brilhantismo nos estudos. Ela estava se formando naquele ano, o mesmo que ele, apesar de ser dois anos mais nova. E queria ser médica.

Reconhecia que ela levava jeito para a medicina. Lembrava-se bem de um episódio em que seu carro batera em um enorme falcão, e a ave caíra como se estivesse morta.

Gina havia surgido naquele momento e gritado com ele por ser descuidado, estúpido e mais umas mil coisas. Mas então se ajoelhara na estrada, com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele ficou pa rado, observando-a, sem saber o que fazer. Ela pegou o pássaro nas mãos, fechou os olhos e, de repente, o falcão estava vivo de novo. Bateu as asas como se tivesse ganhado uma nova vida e se acomodou em um galho de árvore. Antes de se afastar, olhou para sua salvadora e soltou um grasnado estridente.

Harry jamais se esqueceria daquele momento. Mesmo assim, não acreditava em bruxas. E, se Gina fosse mesmo tão inteligente como todos acreditavam, ela tampouco devia acreditar. De qualquer forma, alguma coisa acontecera entre ela e o pássaro, não podia negar.

Diabos, naquele momento estava indo para a festa de ani versário de Gina, não porque tivesse vontade, mas porque sabia que ninguém da escola iria comparecer e sentia pena dela. Assim, comprara um par de brincos com esmeraldas. Pequenas esmeraldas, porém haviam lhe custado caro. E ele ganhava pouco em seu emprego de meio período.

Quando se viu diante da casa, notou que Gina estava sentada nos degraus da escada da varanda e chorava.

— O que aconteceu, Gina?

Ela ergueu a cabeça e fixou os olhos nele.

— Você sabe o que é. Posso ver que sabe.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa.

— Ninguém virá à minha festa, é por isso que estou cho rando. E você sabia disso, Harry. Por que não me disse?

Ele olhou nervosamente para o relógio. Faltavam ainda dez minutos para a hora marcada para a festa começar. Como Gina sabia que ninguém viria? A não ser que alguém lhe tivesse dito alguma coisa.

— Mas ainda é cedo. O que a faz pensar que...

Ela lhe dirigiu um olhar exasperado.

— Eu _sei _das coisas, Harry. Isso não é segredo para nin guém.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, sem ter certeza do que deveria dizer. Talvez ela realmente tivesse uma espécie de dom... Não, não. Porém, quando a olhou com atenção, notou pela primeira vez que ela havia se transformado em uma moça muito bonita. E ficou se perguntando a razão de nunca ter notado aquilo antes. Gina nunca cortara os cabelos, pelo que sabia. Eles chegavam à sua cintura e pareciam feitos de cetim. E os olhos dela eram levemente puxados, o que lhe dava um ar exótico. Cor de ônix. E os cílios eram enormes. E quanto à boca...

Subitamente, percebeu que aquela garota, que ele detesta ra durante boa parte de sua vida, era incrivelmente bonita.

Mas será que gostava dela?

Pensou nessa possibilidade com cuidado. Talvez o que sentia fosse mais do que apenas gostar. Quanto mais pensa va, mais reconhecia que isso era verdade. Ergueu o queixo e olhou para Gina, ali tão desconsolada. Decidiu propor um passeio para a pequena bruxa.

Sorriu para si mesmo, pois sabia que ela sempre tive ra uma queda por ele. E assim seu convite salvaria o dia. Compensaria o fiasco da festa de aniversário e tudo o mais.

Gina continuou a se lamentar:

— Nem posso acreditar que perdi tempo me enfeitando. Um trabalho inútil.

E ela, de fato, se enfeitara. E não tinha sido um trabalho inútil. Estava linda naquela saia curtinha e blusa de seda sem mangas. Linda. Feminina. Delicada.

— Talvez não tenha sido um trabalho inútil — Harry disse.

Gina olhou para ele como se o estivesse vendo pela pri meira vez.

— Por quê? Ouviu alguma coisa por acaso?

_Ouviu alguma coisa?_

— O que pensaria se um rapaz bonitão a convidasse para ir a um drive - in? — ele perguntou, tão suavemente quanto conseguiu. E então esperou que os olhos de Gina brilhas sem de alegria.

Eles brilharam, e ela começou a sorrir.

— Então ouviu alguma coisa, não foi? Oh, veja! É Draco Malfoy? Ele veio mesmo me convidar para sair? Eu tinha impressão de que viria, mas não acreditei que pudesse ser ver dade... Oh, meu Deus, ele _veio!_

Harry sentiu-se como se estivesse no palco e se esque cesse das falas. Pois ali estava Draco Malfoy, o maior idio ta da escola e, até um minuto antes, um de seus melhores amigos, parado diante da casa de Gina, sentado à direção do carro do pai dele e buzinando.

— Olá, Draco! — Gina acenou com entusiasmo. E em segundos estava dentro do Ford... rindo.

Bem, aparentemente Draco também notara que Ginevra Weasley não apenas tinha um cérebro desenvolvido e era membro da Família Adams, mas que havia se transformado em uma moça muito atraente.

A porta da frente se abriu e Fauna, a tia de cabelos cor de laranja, surgiu. Ao ver o que acontecia, pareceu pesarosa.

— Oh, Harry. Sinto muito.

Ele procurou não demonstrar sua decepção.

— Ora, devia estar feliz. Sua sobrinha finalmente vai sair com alguém. Estava começando a pensar que isso jamais aconteceria. — Virou-se para ir embora, mas se lembrou do presente, e o entregou a Fauna. — Dê isto para Gina quan do ela voltar, está bem?

— Claro que entregarei. Obrigada, Harry. Foi muito gen til de sua parte.

Ele deu de ombros. Era apenas um presentinho. E nem gostava de Gina. Nunca gostara. E nunca gostaria.

*** * * **

_Junho de 1987_

Gina seria a oradora de sua turma na festa de forma tura. Sentia-se um pouco desconfortável com isso, o que era de se esperar. Afinal, tinha apenas dezesseis anos, estava se formando antes do tempo normal, e as outras jovens eram mais velhas e deviam considerar merecedoras dessa hon ra. E havia algo mais a se levar em conta: ela jamais conse guira se enturmar. Era como se não pertencesse ao grupo.

Nunca tinha pertencido a grupo algum.

Contudo se recusava a se sentir culpada por ter sido es colhida. Se não tivesse aceitado, o orador teria sido Harry Potter. E ele se comportara de forma péssima em relação a ela o ano inteiro. Mais precisamente depois que começara a sair com Draco Malfoy.

Chegou a pensar que Draco e Harry fossem amigos!

Bem, aparentemente, não. Mas não sabia por que Harry parecia implicar com ela. O namoro com Draco terminara, de qualquer modo. Ele distendera um músculo da perna e não po deria participar de um importante jogo de futebol. Acreditando que estava ligada ao juramento de ajudar os outros sempre que possível, ela tinha se oferecido para dar um jeito no músculo.

Draco agira como se ela tivesse duas cabeças. Dissera nunca ter acreditado nos mexericos de que ela era uma bru xa, caso contrário, nunca a teria convidado para sair. Mas mudara de idéia e estava pondo um fim no namoro. Ele, en tão, passou a espalhar pela escola que ela acreditava de fato ser uma bruxa.

E Hermione tentara ajudar. Era ela uma garota nova na ci dade e também se sentia excluída. Sendo como era, Gina quisera fazê-la sentir-se bem-vinda enquanto todos simples mente a ignoravam. Haviam se tornado amigas e, mesmo quando Hermione começou a ouvir os comentários, a amizade entre as duas continuou.

Um dia, Hermione escutou alguém caçoar de Gina e partiu em sua defesa. Contou a todos como ela havia curado sua per na quebrada no ano anterior, possibilitando que voltasse a jogar futebol, contrariando as previsões médicas. Porém, em vez de a história ajudar, piorou ainda mais as coisas. Todos sabiam que Hermione machucara a perna e que a cura tinha sido rápida demais, mas não conheciam o motivo. Ninguém nunca dera muito crédito ao fato de Gina ser uma bruxa, porém, após o episódio, todos passaram a acreditar naquilo.

Assim, cada vez que ela se aproximava de um grupo, as pessoas paravam subitamente de falar. Os estudantes, e até alguns professores, abriam caminho para ela passar, como se a temessem.

Exceto Hermione, é claro.

E aquele desagradável Harry Potter. Ele não a temia, nem acreditava em mágica. Ria dos outros garotos e ain da procurava chamar a atenção, demonstrando sua falta de medo. Quando ela passava, ele a provocava, e depois se vira va para os colegas:

— Viram? Ainda estou inteiro. Eu disse a vocês que nada me aconteceria.

Ela odiava aquele garoto, e às vezes sentia-se tentada a oferecer-lhe uma prova de bruxaria bastante dolorida. Porém, não podia fazer isso. Usaria seus dons para curar, nunca para causar dano a alguém.

Seu discurso na cerimônia de formatura foi bem curto, falando sobre bondade e tolerância, mentes abertas e liber dade. Algo que ninguém queria ouvir. E ela usava o par de brincos de esmeraldas.

Quando o discurso acabou, e todos jogaram seus chapéus para o alto, alguém se virou impulsivamente para abraçá-la, e ela, também por impulso, retribuiu o abraço. Quando per cebeu que era Harry, deu um passo para trás.

Ele pareceu tão surpreso quanto ela.

— Você está usando os brincos — ele disse, sorrindo.

A multidão os rodeou e os separou. Gina se viu abraçada pelas tias, e ele por seu pai e por uma porção de parentes.

E essa foi à última vez que ela viu Harry Potter por um longo tempo.

(...)

Mais uma fic! õ/ Espero que gostem :D Capítulos só com comentários.

Um grande beijo ;**

Comenteem xD

Feitiço de Amor – Patty Black Potter


	2. Chapter 2

_Feitiço de Amor – Patty Black Potter_

_Outubro de 1997_

Harry Potter admirou os lindos olhos azuis de Elsie Kincaid, que adquiriam um brilho especial sob a luz da vela colocada sobre a mesa do restaurante. A iluminação também conferia aos seus cabelos um tom dourado. Porém, o que mais o empolgava não era a beleza da moça, e sim o fato de que ambos queriam a mesma coisa para depois do jantar.

E o que ele queria era levar Elsie para a cama. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Será que dessa vez não apareceriam im previstos? Ele vinha se frustrando por cerca de uma década pelo menos.

Empurrou o prato para o lado, inclinou-se e pegou nas suas as mãos de Elsie.

— Está pronta para a sobremesa? — perguntou suave mente.

— Oh, Har, acho que você _sabe _o que eu gostaria de sobre mesa.

Ele forçou um sorriso porque ela o chamara de Har, um apelido que detestava. Mas não era possível ficar irritado por tão pouco, especialmente porque sentia naquele momento o pé de Elsie acariciando sua perna por baixo da mesa, aumen tando o calor de seu corpo.

— Posso, então, levá-la para a minha... — Ele mordeu o lábio. — Para a sua casa? — Não queria levar uma mulher para a sua própria casa, já que começava a acreditar que o lugar estava assombrado. Acontecera de o aquecedor soltar fumaça preta, isso quando ele pretendia passar a noite com aquela loira de olhos azuis, Suzanne. E houvera ainda aque la outra vez com Rebecca, também loira e com olhos azuis, quando o ar-condicionado pegara fogo. E não podia se esque cer da outra loira de olhos azuis, Anne Marie, quando a equi pe da Swat invadira sua casa, enganando-se de endereço.

Nada disso. Não com... Elsie. Sim. Elsie. A jovem com seios fartos, Harry pensou.

Meu Deus, ele só pensava em sexo!

— Claro. Minha casa é o lugar perfeito — ela disse, levantando-se.

Harry pegou a carteira e jogou algumas notas sobre a mesa. Estava pronto para segui-la até o fim do mundo. Porém, sentia-se nervoso o tempo todo. Olhava em torno, imaginando o que poderia dar errado dessa vez.

Elsie sentou-se ao volante do carro dele, um Jaguar no qual gastara uma pequena fortuna, uma vez que nenhum homem podia dirigir um Jaguar e não desfrutar toneladas de sexo selvagem, certo?

Errado, já que a realidade tinha provado que isso era per feitamente possível.

— Posso dirigir Har, queridinho? — Elsie pediu com voz adocicada. — Ficarei tão feliz...

— Oh, sim — ele respondeu, estendendo-lhe a chave. Quando ela deu a partida, Harry ouviu o ruído familiar do motor, sorriu e virou-se para ir até o banco do passageiro.

Ao perceber uma alteração estranha _no _roncar do motor, virou-se, surpreso, imediatamente antes de ser atingido na virilha pelo espelho lateral do carro.

Elsie gritou antes que ele chegasse ao chão. Harry ainda escutou o barulho do freio sendo acionado, os passos apressados, a justificativa de que o pé tinha escorregado, e chegou até mes mo a identificar o rosto dela sobre o seu. Concluiu que aquilo era o mais perto que chegaria de uma mulher. Morreria virgem.

Então, perdeu os sentidos.

— Ops! — Fauna exclamou.

Ela e as irmãs estavam olhando para a bola de cristal.

— Oh... De... Deus... — Flora balbuciou. — Será que nós o matamos?

— Não, mas podemos ter danificado alguma parte vital — Fauna resmungou. — Você viu onde aquela idiota o atingiu?

— Ele vai ficar bem. — Merri afirmou. — Gina está de plantão no pronto-socorro esta noite. Agora que ela finalmen te voltou para casa, já era hora de unir os dois.

— Sim, já era hora. Estou exausta. — Fauna se acomodou em uma cadeira. — Nunca vi um homem tão determinado a fazer...

— Fauna! — A voz chocada de Flora e o rubor de seu rosto impediram a irmã de continuar.

Merri apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Está exagerando, Fauna. Qualquer homem agiria exa tamente desse jeito.

— Mas Harry tenta toda noite!

— E toda noite nós provocamos um desastre, e algo cai na cabeça dele. Achou que ele desistiria depois de algum tem po, não é? — Flora perguntou, parecendo verdadeiramente pesarosa por tudo o que estavam forçando o pobre Harry Potter a passar.

— Ele não está pensando com a cabeça, irmãs — Fauna observou, sorrindo.

— Harry não percebeu ainda que a mulher certa para ele é Gina. Mas uma vez que tome consciência disso... — Flora colocou as mãos no rosto. — Oh, só quero estar por perto para ver quando a flecha de Cupido atingir os dois em seus corações.

— Admito que seria bom ver o homem ser atingido por al guma coisa além de seu próprio carro! — Ela e Flora caíram na risada, e Merri dirigiu às irmãs seu olhar de indignação por aquela irreverência toda. No fundo, escondia um sorriso.

— Dra. Weasley, comparecer ao pronto-socorro. — Uma voz soou no sistema de alto-falante do hospital.

Gina se apressou a engolir seu chá de ervas e interrom peu a primeira pausa que fazia aquela noite. Dirigiu-se para a emergência, os sentidos em alerta, dando-lhe as informa ções necessárias.

O caso que iria atender não era grave, mas provocava muita dor no paciente. Ela sempre sabia o que encontraria em seguida. O dom que herdara de seus ancestrais era algo bom, pois lhe dava tempo para se preparar e, com muita fre qüência, ajudar seus pacientes a se recuperar.

Tinha os poderes por tanto tempo que já não mais os con siderava estranhos. Aquilo era apenas algo herdado, como os cabelos ruivos e os olhos negros. Claro que procurava não se identificar como bruxa. Enquanto trabalhava, mantinha seu pentagrama _sob _o avental branco. Mas isso não importava. Todos na cidade sabiam das estranhezas das mulheres que moravam na velha casa da colina.

Gina tinha achado que as pessoas se esqueceriam daqui lo no período em que estivera fora, o que não acontecera. Por alguma razão, porém, os mexericos e rumores não mais a per turbavam. Talvez porque agora fosse uma mulher adulta, que sabia bem quem era e o que era. E que se orgulhava disso.

Alguns moradores do lugar a olhavam ressabiados; outros pareciam nervosos ao seu lado e simplesmente a evitavam. Havia quem lhe pedisse poções do amor e números para jo gar na loteria, mas a maioria dos que moravam havia muito tempo na cidade não dava importância às estranhezas de sua família. Afinal, tivera gerações para se acostumar.

Entrou na sala de atendimento e rapidamente leu a ficha que uma enfermeira lhe passou.

— Boa noite, Sr... — Seu olhar encontrou o nome na ficha. — Potter?

Ergueu os olhos e viu o homem sentado na cama.

Os olhos dele estavam fechados. Mas, definitivamente, era Harry Potter. E Gina sentiu algo estranho, _como _um estremecimento. Engoliu em seco e procurou se concen trar apenas no trabalho.

— Pode me chamar de Harry — ele disse, rangendo os dentes. Voltou à cabeça em direção a Gina, abriu os olhos e se deparou com a frente do avental branco. Correu os olhos pelas belas pernas com interesse. — Oh, pode me chamar como quiser, para falar a verdade.

— Harry Potter! Você continua o mesmo, pelo que vejo.

Seus olhares se encontraram, e Gina notou quando ele a reconheceu. Harry leu, então, seu nome no crachá.

— Dra. Weasley. Meu Deus, a bruxa está de volta!

— Isso mesmo. — Gina forçou um sorriso. Se a opinião das pessoas não a perturbava mais, então por que sentia aque la pontada no coração com a observação de Harry? — Sou aquela menina que você vivia atormentando. Deve se lembrar, não é? Você me disse que eu era uma peste, que minhas tias eram doidas e que eu, provavelmente, teria verrugas no nariz. Elas ainda não apareceram.

Harry empalideceu.

— Você... tem uma memória muito boa, Gina. — Forçou um sorriso. — Não me diga que guardou mágoa de mim por tanto tempo.

— Claro que não! — ela exclamou, deu seu sorriso mais doce e então se voltou para a bandeja com os instrumentos. Pegou um bem longo e pontudo e experimentou a ponta no dedo. — Enfermeira, traga-me a broca de perfurar o crânio, por favor.

— Epa, espere um minuto...

Gina olhou para o paciente e sorriu. A enfermeira, Meg, sua amiga, caiu na risada enquanto Harry olhava de uma para a outra.

— Ah, vocês, moças, são muito cruéis.

— Não mais do que você foi dez anos atrás — Gina retru cou. Estendeu o bisturi para Meg. — Esterilize este, sim?

Meg pegou o instrumento e saiu da sala. Gina conse guiu parar de sorrir e inclinou-se sobre a cama.

— Acho que já está machucado o suficiente sem que eu precise acrescentar algum outro ferimento.

— Dá para perceber? E eu aqui tentando impressioná-la com a minha coragem de enfrentar a dor.

— Não pode esconder nada de mim. Por isso, não precisa perder tempo se esforçando.

— Oh, sim, eu tinha me esquecido. Você é uma bruxa.

— E uma médica — ela observou.

— Uma médica bruxa? Deus me ajude!

— Cuidado, Harry, ou logo estará sentado em um pe queno lago comendo moscas.

— Engraçado. Agora quer me transformar em sapo. — Ele se encostou ao travesseiro e a encarou. — Está brincan do, não é?

Gina apenas sorriu.

— Bem, vamos ver se entendo o que aconteceu com você. A sua namorada o atingiu na virilha com o seu Jaguar, foi isso? — Ela se inclinou um pouco e levantou a camisa, expon do a barriga de seu paciente.

Harry começou a ficar nervoso.

— Calma. Relaxe por um segundo — ela pediu.

Ele tentou. Gina logo localizou onde doía, notou os feri mentos, mas percebeu que não era nada sério. Confirmaria seu diagnóstico de forma mais científica, naturalmente. Mas sempre se sentia melhor quando descobria rapidamente do que se tratava.

— Você bateu a cabeça quando caiu?

Harry assentiu.

Gina afastou para o lado os cabelos dele e examinou o calombo que havia surgido. Sentiu-se aliviada ao perceber que não era nada grave. Uma concussão pequena. Ela tam bém confirmaria isso com um raio-X, por precaução.

— Vai se sentir melhor sabendo que não é nada sério. Fará alguns exames porque não quero que venha a me pro cessar por diagnóstico errado. — Pôs luvas, estendeu os de dos e começou a abrir o zíper do jeans dele.

— Ei, espere aí!

Ela não afastou a mão.

— Algum problema?

— Sim, há um problema. O que pensa que está fazendo?

Gina sorriu.

— Sempre ouvi dizer que os homens que dirigem um Jaguar têm genitais pequenos — disse suavemente. — Apenas quero checar se é verdade. — Ao perceber o olhar dele, decidiu falar a sério. — Vou apenas examiná-lo. Sou uma médica, Harry. O que pensa que estou fazendo?

— Gostaria de um médico menos sarcástico e com um pouco mais de testosterona. Um médico homem, se não se im portar.

— Verdade? E sobre os genitais pequenos...

— Diabos, Gina, arranje um médico ou vou embora da qui agora.

— Você continua um idiota, Potter — ela retrucou. — E desejo que os seus testículos inchem e caiam.

— O que aconteceu com aquela sua filosofia de nunca ma chucar alguém?

— Eu não disse que vou provocar isso, apenas que gostaria que acontecesse. Antes de sair, vou lhe adiantar o diagnóstico do Dr. Stewart, depois de um exame minucioso e de centenas de dólares gastos em raio-X. Você sofreu uma concussão nada grave, provavelmente devido à sua cabeça tão dura. Suas jóias de família vão estar doloridas por um dia ou dois, mas não há nenhum problema com elas. E sofreu uma batida no ombro direito. Este machucado é o que vai doer mais do que tudo, cada vez que virar o braço. — Gina começou a deixar a sala. — Mais uma coisa, e isso o Dr. Stewart não vai lhe dizer. Você ainda é virgem.

Harry engasgou. Olhou para Gina como se ela fosse um ser do outro mundo.

— Lembre-se disso da próxima vez que duvidar de minhas habilidades como médica ou como bruxa, Harry Potter.

O Dr. Stewart examinou-o minuciosamente e mandou-o fazer uma série completa de raios-X. Quando os exames fi caram prontos, disse que ele tinha uma concussão leve. Que sua virilha ficaria dolorida, mas que não era nada grave. E que a batida no ombro direito é que doeria mais. O médico apenas não dissera a Harry que ele ainda era virgem...

Mas Gina sabia. Como era possível explicar isso? Como ela podia saber de uma coisa que ele nunca tinha contado a ninguém?

Diabos!

Harry sentiu sua intimidade invadida. Ficou embaraça do. Como se tivesse de se explicar e se defender com Gina.

Feria seu orgulho o fato de ela saber que nunca tinha feito sexo. Ela ainda devia estar rindo. Mas, afinal, o que lhe im portava o que ela pudesse estar pensando? Além do mais, não era como se tivesse escolhido ser um celibatário. Acontecia sempre um desastre quando tentava chegar perto de alguma mulher. Isso vinha acontecendo desde o tempo de escola, e agora ele começava a acreditar que continuaria pelo resto de sua vida.

Droga, talvez devesse seguir a vida religiosa.

Era como se tivesse sido amaldiçoado.

_Amaldiçoado?_

E se... Gina sempre o detestara. Supondo que ela...

Não!

Suspirou e recostou-se ao travesseiro, antes de assinar os papéis que o Dr. Stewart lhe entregara.

— Diga-me uma coisa, doutor, o senhor acredita em mal dições?

O Dr. Stewart sorriu.

— Sei que o deixou louco da vida, mas Gina Weasley nunca colocaria um feitiço em ninguém. Não machucaria nem uma mosca. Não dê ouvido a fofocas.

— É fácil para o senhor dizer isso. — Harry falou. O que estava pensando era de fato uma bobagem porque ele não acreditava em bruxarias.

— Se alguém colocou uma maldição em você, não foi Gina. Aposto meu último dólar nisso.

Harry engoliu em seco.

— Está me dizendo que acredita nessa história de bruxa? O Dr. Stewart respirou fundo antes de responder. Por fim, sentou-se ao lado da cama e cruzou as pernas.

— Ontem, Gina e eu estávamos sentados na sala de café. De repente, sem nenhuma razão, ela derrubou a xícara no chão — o médico contou. — Esparramou café por toda parte. Ela levantou-se e correu, como se a cadeira estivesse pegando fogo. Eu a segui e a vi parar diante da porta de um dos quartos... e um segundo depois o paciente lá dentro en trava em choque.

Harry observou atentamente a expressão no rosto do médico.

— E o senhor perguntou a ela a razão da correria?

— Gina me disse que tinha ouvido soar o alarme do monitor do paciente. Mas não havia nenhum alarme. Descobrimos mais tarde que uma das enfermeiras o deixara desligado. E essa não foi a primeira vez que alguma coisa desse tipo aconteceu — o Dr. Stewart acrescentou.

— Então, o senhor acredita em algum tipo de bruxaria.

— Vêm acontecendo coisas estranhas por aqui, isso eu pos so lhe dizer.

O homem não parecia estar brincando. E Harry come çou a pensar sobre as coisas estranhas que vira Gina fazer. Com o falcão, por exemplo.

— Então... se houver alguma maldição sobre mim...

— Ou mesmo se estiver com azar — o Dr. Stewart conti nuou —, Gina é a pessoa certa com quem deve conversar. Tenho certeza disso.

— Claro, a não ser que ela me odeie. Ou tenha sido ela a me enfeitiçar. — A possibilidade não parecia tão absurda agora.

O Dr. Stewart riu e saiu do quarto.

Bem, Harry pensou, não tinha nada a perder. Se não descobrisse logo a razão de o destino estar conspirando para mantê-lo longe de qualquer experiência sexual, ficaria louco. E a parte pior era que completara vinte e nove anos. Gina já sabia que ele era virgem. Assim, talvez devesse tentar conven cê-la a ajudá-lo.

Ou talvez apenas devesse furar os próprios olhos. Mas primeiro tinha de decidir o que seria menos desagradável.

Gina parou debaixo dos sinos de vento pendurados na varanda da casa. O lugar parecia uma geleira e os sininhos soavam sem parar.

Entrou bem depressa e encontrou tia Flora entretida em lidar com duas velas cor-de-rosa com corações encravados em suas bases e pétalas de rosas à sua volta.

— Oh, desculpe — murmurou, diminuindo o passo. — Estou interrompendo um ritual?

— Não — Flora disse bem depressa. Quase como se esti vesse escondendo alguma coisa.

— Ora, tia, isso parece um feitiço de amor. Não está tentan do me arranjar algum príncipe que venha me roubar do gosto so convívio que tenho com as senhoras nesta casa, _não _é?

— Claro que não, querida! Ora, eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas. Absolutamente não. — Ela pigarreou e fingiu estar ocupada com as velas.

Gina teve um pressentimento. Algo lhe dizia que as tias estavam escondendo alguma coisa. Mas antes que pudesse fazer uma pergunta para tia Flora, tia Fauna entrou pela porta dos fundos, trazendo no braço uma cesta cheia de ervas frescas e várias raízes.

— Oh, Gina, você está em casa! — exclamou. — Merri, ela está em casa.

Tia Merri apareceu no topo da escada.

— Espere até ver o que lhe comprei hoje, Gina! — Ela exibiu uma pequena caixa e desceu as escadas balançando o corpo inteiro. — Quando meus olhos deram com isto, vi que tinha de ser seu.

— Oh, espere para vê-lo! — Fauna exclamou largando as velas.

— Não vai querer tirá-lo — observou Flora.

Definitivamente, as tias estavam agindo de maneira sus peita naquela noite. Gina ficou alerta. Claro que ela ama va as três com todas as células de seu corpo, e sabia que jamais sonhariam em fazer algo que a magoasse. Mas que havia alguma coisa, havia...

— Obrigada, tia Merri. — Pegou a caixa e a abriu. — Oh, que lindo! — Tirou uma corrente de ouro com um pingente de pedra em forma de rosa, a runa do amor. — Mas, tia Merri, por que esta pedra em particular?

— Algo me disse que deveria ser essa — Merri justificou. — Pareceu-me a combinação perfeita, sabia? Bem, um da queles meus impulsos consumistas.

— A senhora nunca se deixa levar por impulsos consu mistas, tia Merri. Por que não me contam logo o que está acontecendo?

Todas as tias menearam a cabeça em uma negativa, evi tando, porém, que seus olhares se encontrassem. A descon fiança de Gina aumentou.

— Conte-nos como foi o seu dia, queridinha.

— Oh, sim, faça isso! Encontrou alguém interessante hoje?

— Alguém novo?

Gina fez um gesto negando, sabendo que as tias es tavam querendo mudar de assunto. Decidiu deixar de lado suas suspeitas. Por ora.

— O único paciente novo não era de fato novo. Era aquele diabinho que costumava me atormentar quando eu era pe quena. Agora é um diabo enorme, um porco machista.

— Ora, a quem está se referindo? — Flora perguntou.

— Certamente não ao doce garoto Potter! — Fauna ex clamou, e Merri lhe deu uma cotovelada.

— Como é que a senhora soube...

— Ora, pelas cartas, querida. Pelas cartas.

— Não sabia que no seu baralho havia uma carta com Harry Potter, tia Fauna. A não ser que esteja se referindo ao Bobo.

— Oh, querida — disse Fauna. — Então você viu mesmo o garoto Potter hoje!

— Só o tempo suficiente para desejar que não o tivesse visto. Juro que nunca conheci um idiota maior em toda a minha vida. Imagine que ele exigiu um médico homem. Ora, como teve a coragem de...

— Talvez ele estivesse simplesmente embaraçado, Gina — Merri observou.

— Ou é tímido — Flora sugeriu.

— Ou nervoso — Fauna acrescentou.

— Ou um idiota — declarou Gina. — E se eu voltar a vê-lo, eu... O quê? Por que estão me olhando desse jeito?

— De que jeito, querida?

— Como se tivessem feito algo que vou odiar.

— Bem... bem, você vai nos entender, tínhamos a impres são de que...— Fauna começou.

— De que você e Harry Potter eram velhos amigos — Flora concluiu pela irmã.

— Então, quando o pai dele nos telefonou para dizer que ouvira contar que você tinha voltado para a cidade, e para perguntar como você estava... — A voz de Merri falseou.

— A senhora fez o quê?

Merri engoliu em seco, ergueu o queixo e falou com firmeza:

— Eu o convidei para jantar.

— Convidou Harry e o pai dele, ela quer dizer — Fauna acrescentou bem depressa. — Você conhece o pai de Harry, Tiago, um homem tão bondoso conosco... Sempre providen cia as ervas que encomendamos, mesmo as desconhecidas e difíceis de serem encontradas, e nunca nos perguntou o que fazemos com elas.

— Ele se aposentou agora, sabia? Passou a cadeia de lojas para Harry — Flora foi dizendo.

— Cadeia de lojas? — Quando Gina tinha deixado a cida de para estudar, eram apenas algumas drogarias pequenas.

— Agora ele possui uma cadeia de farmácias enormes, querida — Merri esclareceu. — Harry é quem as adminis tra. O rapaz tem jeito para os negócios. E você não precisa se aborrecer por causa do jantar. Apenas pensamos que seria agradável...

— Quando?

— Ora, amanhã à noite, querida.

— Muito bem. Simplesmente não vou estar aqui. Farei um passeio e...

— Oh, não pode fazer isso — Merri disse, sua voz soando dura e desaprovadora. — Isso seria uma indelicadeza enor me e não a criamos para ser uma pessoa rude.

Gina colocou as mãos na cabeça e fechou os olhos.

— Está bem. Sofrerei durante todo o jantar com esse idio ta. Mas se esperam que eu me divirta, estão enganadas.

— Oh, querida, assim está melhor. E claro que vai se di vertir. Tenho certeza de que Harry se tornou um homem maravilhoso. — Merri sorriu triunfante.

— Ninguém está nos melhores dias ao ir parar numa sala de emergência — Flora observou bondosamente.

— Você pode se surpreender, querida. — Fauna sorriu, satisfeita.

— Eu me surpreenderei se ele tiver a coragem de aparecer aqui — Gina retrucou, e então subiu ao seu quarto para se sentar e pensar em como sua vida tão certinha e agradável era perturbada agora pelo aparecimento de alguém desagra dável como Harry Potter.

(...)

Mais um ai hoho

Obrigado pelos comentários :D

Não deixem de comentar ! Super beijo . by Patty ;**


	3. Chapter 3

O lugar arrepiava seus cabelos. Primeiro, era velho e mais assustador do que se lembrava. A casa era de estilo gótico, com janelas altas e estreitas. Havia sido pintada re centemente, era verdade, e passado por alguns reparos. Mas o canteiro de mato que o pai lhe assegurara ser um jardim de ervas, ocupava metade do quintal, e um de flores ladeava um caminho. Também havia árvores e arbustos para manter o centro bem escondido. Era por isso que ninguém de fora podia ver o que existia naquela parte do terreno. Ele sempre ficava imaginando o que haveria nas profundezas daquele quintal. E ainda havia os sinos de vento enfileirados na va randa e que soavam sem parar. O lugar lhe dava calafrios, Harry pensou. Ficou na expectativa de, a qualquer momen to, ser atacado por uma revoada de morcegos.

Seu pai tinha sido acometido por uma misteriosa tosse, jus tamente na hora de sair para o jantar, e insistira que se trata va provavelmente de uma reação alérgica. Dissera que ele de veria ir representar a família, ou as três senhoras se sentiriam ofendidas, e só Deus sabia o que poderia acontecer então.

Harry não queria nem pensar em quais poderiam ser as conseqüências. Mesmo que não acreditasse em bruxarias, lembrou a si mesmo.

Tocou a campainha e imaginou que seria Gina quem aten deria à porta. Mas quem a abriu foi uma senhora com cabelos grisalhos e olhos bem pretos, e o sorriso de Harry morreu.

— Boa noite, Harry. Você não deve se lembrar de mim. Sou Merriwether. Por favor, entre.

— Boa noite, Harry — disse outra voz, vinda de uma senhora baixinha e muito magra. Tinha os cabelos macios e brancos como algodão, e o rosto de uma avó, daquelas que preparam biscoitos para os netinhos. — Que bom ver você novamente, meu jovem. Sou Flora, lembra-se de mim?

— E eu sou Fauna — falou uma outra, também baixa, mas rechonchuda como uma abóbora e com o cabelo da mes ma cor do legume. Daquela senhora, ele se lembrava.

— Estou feliz em vê-las novamente — murmurou. — Lamento, mas meu pai não pôde vir. Ele disse que sentia muito perder este jantar. — Enquanto falava, olhava em volta. Havia muita coisa para ver. E o lugar tinha um cheiro de licioso, do qual ele logo localizou a fonte: incenso queiman do em um pote que parecia oriental e muito antigo. E tinha velas por toda a parte. A maioria cor-de-rosa ou vermelha, ele notou, imaginando se as cores tinham algum significado especial. Soava uma música muito suave. Em cada janela se via um prisma de cristal suspenso, e em cada prateleira estavam alinhadas pedras, algumas pequenas, outras enor mes. Uma pequena mesa estava junto à janela, e sobre ela repousava um caldeirão de ferro preto, e outros itens em vol ta, como velas, estatuetas de figuras místicas, copos de vinho e um espelho de mão ornamentado com prata.

— E o que impediu seu pai de vir, Harry? — perguntou a mais alta das senhoras, Merriwether, ele pensou.

— Creio que foi uma reação alérgica ou algo assim — ele respondeu, ainda distraído, procurando localizar Gina, e imaginando por que estaria fazendo isso. Nem gostava da moça. Inclusive nem de seu tipo. Preferia loiras de olhos azuis e bustos maiores que os cérebros. Não ruivas com cabelo cor de fogo. E ainda com dons de bruxa.

Viu outra mesa onde estava um elaborado baralho e uma bola de cristal no centro. Sentiu um arrepio na base do pescoço.

— Oh, seu pai adoeceu? — Flora pareceu preocupada.

— Sim, mas se trata de alergia. Nada sério. Ele... — A voz de Harry tremeu. Gina apareceu no topo das escadas, e ele ficou estático. Ela era... ela era linda. Não parecia mais a médica do hospital com aquele avental branco e o cabelo preso para trás.

Ela foi descendo as escadas. Trajava um vestido preto com mangas até os punhos, e que destacava os seios e cada uma das curvas de seu corpo. O cabelo era comprido, muito com prido, e brilhava à luz das velas como se fosse mágico. E seus olhos pareciam mais amendoados e negros que pedra de ônix.

Por que ela teria se dado ao trabalho de se arrumar da quele jeito? Será que Draco Malfoy viria logo mais?

Por sua vez, Gina sentia raiva de si mesma. Por que escolhera aquele vestido preto tão chamativo se era Harry Potter o convidado? Por quê? Pelo amor de Deus, por que caprichara no traje para se apresentar a um homem que nem queria ver pela frente?

Talvez para puni-lo, pensou. Para mostrar àquele idiota o que ele estava perdendo por considerá-la estranha demais, inteligente demais, jovem demais para o gosto dele. Para que lamentasse ter pedido outro médico no hospital. E por havê-la torturado durante toda a infância.

Tudo isso, porém, não significava mais nada para ela, não é? Já tinha se esquecido das zombarias sofridas naquele tem po, pelo menos era do que tentava se convencer. Mas isso era uma mentira. Tinha se apaixonado pelo garoto Potter quando criança, e ele retribuíra o sentimento com caçoadas. Bem, agora ele poderia ver bem no que se transformara a menina do passado.

E, se era isso o que queria, estava sendo bem-sucedida, porque Harry não tirava os olhos dela.

— Gina — ele disse em um fio de voz.

— Como vai, Harry? Como está o seu ombro?

— Dolorido demais. Mas todo o resto parece estar bem.

— Quem poderia ter adivinhado isso? — ela perguntou docemente.

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

— Você podia. E o fez, e eu fui um idiota. Reconheço isso, está bem?

Gina se surpreendeu com aquelas palavras.

— Esse é um pedido de desculpas?

— Talvez — ele admitiu, atravessando a sala e se aproxi mando dela. — Mas não vamos nos esquecer de que eu não era a única pessoa agressiva naquele pronto-socorro.

— Então, está esperando que eu peça desculpas?

Harry abaixou o olhar, depois a encarou de novo.

— Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, Gina. Esse vestido que está usando é desculpa suficiente para mim. E se dissermos que estamos empatados?

Ela empalideceu.

— Não estou usando este vestido como pedido de descul pas. Eu o uso porque estou velha demais para mostrar a lín gua para você. Mas você é ainda muito burro para entender a mensagem.

— A única mensagem que estou recebendo querida, é: "Ve nha e me toque".

— Pois se enganou _querido, _porque significa: "isto aqui não é para você".

— E por acaso eu disse que queria?

— Suas calças mostram isso claramente. — Olhou para a parte do corpo de Harry que parecia bem aumentada, pres sionando o zíper. — Mas você tem razão. Tudo parece estar como sempre.

Antes que ele pudesse fazer uma observação agressiva, Gina olhou admirada para as três tias vestidas com seus casacos, dirigindo-se à porta.

— Aonde vocês pensam que vão? — perguntou, tentando não se mostrar desesperada.

— Vamos ver Tiago, querida — Merri anunciou calma mente.

— O pai de Harry está doente. E o mínimo que podemos fazer.

— Sim. Eu tenho os melhores remédios para alergias — Flora acrescentou, exibindo o saco com as ervas.

— Mas... mas... tia Flora, o homem _tem _sua própria far mácia!

Flora colocou a mão na boca, escondendo o riso.

— Você está brincando, Gina. Como se uma farmácia pudesse ser comparada com remédios de bruxas.

Gina balançou a cabeça em desespero.

— Mas então... e o jantar?

— Seja uma boa anfitriã esta noite, querida! — Merri ex clamou. — É seu dever. Faça com que o nosso convidado se sinta bem, e não nos embarace.

— Tudo está pronto, Gina— Fauna observou. — Apenas pegue as travessas e sirva o jantar.

— E divirtam-se! — A voz de Flora soou animadíssima.

— Bem... — Gina colocou as mãos nos quadris. Olhou para a porta por onde as tias tinham sumido, e depois se voltou para Harry. — Detesto dizer isso, mas acho que es tamos sendo... manipulados para ficarmos sozinhos.

— De fato, estranhei a tosse de meu pai. Parecia meio forçada. Ele deve ter combinado isso com as suas tias.

Gina fitou-o, estreitando os olhos.

— E essa idéia foi sua?

— Gosto de mulheres loiras de olhos azuis. Mortícia Addams nunca me atraiu.

Ela olhou para a parte das calças de Harry que exibia bem a excitação dele.

— Oh, posso ver isso...

— Por que não vai montar em sua vassoura?

— Não montamos em vassouras, seu idiota.

— Bem, não precisa me dizer o uso que faz das vassouras. Não acho que o meu coração agüentaria.

— Acho que o seu zíper é que não vai agüentar.

Harry suspirou e abaixou o olhar.

— Droga, Gina, nem posso acreditar que vim aqui pen sando em lhe pedir ajuda. Você está sempre na defensiva e se ofende por qualquer coisa.

— Você cresceu me considerando um tipo de maluca satâ nica e acha que estou na defensiva. — De repente, ela ficou alerta. — Você veio aqui pedir a minha ajuda?

— Nunca achei que você era maluca ou satânica.

— Eu nem acredito no diabo — Gina disse.

— Ah, estou aliviado. Começava a achar que você me jul gava o próprio demônio.

— O modo como você me provocava... — ela começou. — Pensei que era tão supersticioso quanto...

— Eu era um menino. E meninos são idiotas às vezes. Diabos, Gina, eu provocava todos os meus amigos. — Ele se sentia meio confuso. — Creio que exagerei com você. E lá no hospital, ainda piorei as coisas. Você ainda está com raiva de mim.

— Chega dessa conversa. Quer comer ou o quê?

— Quero falar uma coisa para você.

Seus olhares se encontraram, e Gina percebeu que ha via sinceridade no de Harry.

— Penso que... Eu poderia... — Ele fechou os olhos brevemente. — Isto vai soar insano.

— É alguma coisa física? O que pensa que tem Harry? — O lado médico dela entrou em alerta, notando que ele esta va com boa aparência, mas, mesmo assim... quem sabe...

— Bem, Gina, é físico, mas não dó jeito que está pen sando. Creio que alguma maldição paira sobre a minha cabe ça. Isso parece loucura?

Ela deu um passo para trás, olhando-o com atenção total.

— Uma maldição. Pensei que não acreditasse nesse tipo de coisa.

— Não acredito. E você?

— Claro que sim.

— E... você...por acaso... me amaldiçoou?

— Eu fiz o quê? — Ela arregalou os olhos. — Está me perguntando se fiz algum feitiço contra você?

Harry assentiu.

Ela fechou os olhos para esconder a dor que sentia. Inesperadamente, sem sentido, mas real.

— Eu sempre pensei... — Mordendo o lábio, ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça e se voltou de costas para ele.

— Gina? — Tocou-a no ombro, fazendo com que ela o encarasse. — Você sempre pensou... o quê?

— Que você era o único que não tinha medo de mim, Harry. O único que não parecia pensar que eu era uma bru xa, um monstro. Agora vejo que estava enganada.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha ao notar que havia um brilho de lágrimas nos olhos dela. Aproximou-se mais, como se que rendo comprovar que não estava enganado.

— Pois fique sabendo, Harry, que eu arrancaria a minha _m__ã__o _antes de prejudicar alguém. Não mato nem aranhas, pelo amor de Deus!

Ele pareceu envergonhado, mas não se desculpou.

— Diabos, se você conhecesse uma bruxa que sempre o detestou, e andasse com a minha falta de sorte há um bom tempo, provavelmente pensaria que...

— Pensaria em pedir ajuda — ela disse. Caminhou até a sala de jantar e sentou-se à mesinha onde estava a bola de cristal e o baralho de cartas. — Então, o que o faz pensar que está amaldiçoado? Talvez as coisas que acontecem com você sejam para beneficiá-lo, não pensou nisso? Muitas pessoas pensam que estão com azar... perdem aviões e encontros ou seus carros quebram... quando, na verdade, os atrasos prote geram suas vidas de desastres.

— Bem, esses meus atrasos não estão me salvando de nada a não ser... do prazer.

— Verdade? — Gina o olhou, curiosa. — Então, real mente pensa que está amaldiçoado?

Harry se aproximou dela, mas não se sentou.

— A evidência parece atestar isso.

— Que evidência?

Ele suspirou profundamente e seus olhares se encontraram.

— Eu nunca fiz sexo com ninguém em toda a minha vida. Não pela falta de vontade, mas porque sempre que tento, o mundo parece vir abaixo. Você pode dar um jeito de essa _maldi__çã__o _acabar?

Gina mordeu o lábio. Rangeu os dentes. Segurou a res piração. Nada ajudou. Caiu numa incontrolável risada. E lamentou no mesmo instante quando viu o rosto de Harry tomado pela raiva. Ele se voltou e saiu da casa batendo a porta sem olhar para trás.

A risada de Gina foi parando, e ela então tomou consciên cia do que fizera.

— Meu Deus — murmurou. — Ele estava falando sério. — Levantou-se e correu, chamando-o, mas Harry já havia batido a porta do carro e ligado o motor.

Pensou em usar de mágica para impedi-lo de ir embora, a fim de que pudesse se desculpar. Porém, uma bruxa não devia manipular os outros. E também não devia magoar nin guém. E tinha a sensação de que acabara de fazer isso.

— Ginevra Molly Weasley, o que você fez? — Merri estava muito aborrecida, parada diante da sobrinha com as mãos nos quadris.

— Não tive a intenção. — Ela tentou se justificar, sen tindo-se uma menina de seis anos de idade. — Harry es tava tão insolente... Fiquei com raiva, e então ele me disse uma coisa e eu pensei... bem, eu não pensei, mas eu... ri dele. — Respirou fundo, não sabendo o que fazer diante do olhar chocado das tias. — Sei que não devia ter feito isso, mas aconteceu. Quando percebi que ele estava pedindo ajuda de verdade, e não por caçoada, já era tarde. Ele ficou furioso e foi embora como uma criança malcriada.

— E você não pode culpá-lo, não é? — Merri observou.

— Oh, Gina, sabe como os homens se ofendem facil mente, não é? Não devia ter rido do pobre rapaz. — Fauna torcia as mãos como se aquela fosse uma situação terrível.

— Não fiquem desse jeito. Nunca gostei de Harry, e ele jamais gostou de mim, assim provavelmente jamais nos ve remos de novo e...

— Lamento muito se isso acontecer, querida! — Flora exclamou e olhou com tristeza para as irmãs. — Creio que chegou a hora de contarmos a ela.

— Eu _sabia _que estavam me escondendo alguma coisa!

A delicada Flora encarou a sobrinha, enquanto as outras balançavam as mãos para que ficasse calada.

— Querida, as bruxas da nossa família têm um segredo, algo que herdamos de nossos pais. A razão é que a nossa mágica é muito mais forte do que a das outras praticantes desta arte.

Merri e Fauna pararam de gesticular e ficaram paradas, surpresas, sem entender o que Flora pretendia dizer.

— Pensei... — Gina olhou em volta, confusa. — Pensei que era algo que viesse no nosso sangue. O poder dos nossos ancestrais, ou coisa assim.

— Não, querida. Há mais do que isso. É um segredo que você não pode nunca revelar a ninguém, a menos que se torne absolutamente necessário. Jamais contaria a você, a não ser talvez em meu leito de morte. Mas agora você deve saber.

Gina esperou ansiosa pela revelação.

— Toda mulher da família Weasley está destinada a per der os seus poderes, o seu dom e a sua mágica no dia em que completar vinte e sete anos.

Gina deu um passo para trás como se a tia a tivesse esbofeteado. Ela faria vinte e sete anos em menos de vinte e quatro horas. À meia-noite do Dia das Bruxas! Isso seria no dia seguinte!

— Não!

— Oh, sim. Lamento, mas é a verdade.

— Meu... meu poder de cura!

— Você poderá continuar praticando a medicina, querida, mas...

— Não, isso não pode acontecer, tia Flora, por favor! — O pânico disparara seu coração. Não podia perder o dom da cura. E se fosse atender alguma criança doente, como aquela que es tava com uma ruptura no baço que nenhum médico diagnosti cara corretamente. A criança teria morrido se ela não tivesse o dom de adivinhar o que estava acontecendo de errado. — O que posso fazer? — Agarrou a tia pelos ombros e esperou a resposta. — Deve haver alguma coisa. As senhoras ainda têm os seus dons! — exclamou, olhando para as outras duas tias.

Merri e Fauna não deram resposta alguma, e indicaram que seria Flora a esclarecer o que faltava. .

. — Sim, minha criança. Há um modo de mantermos a nos sa mágica. Mas eu temo que você não vá aprová-lo.

— Não me importo! Farei qualquer coisa. Basta me dizer.

Flora pigarreou.

— Você precisa... ter relações... com um homem antes do seu vigésimo sétimo aniversário, querida. E... o... o homem tem de ser... puro.

— Puro?

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus, o homem tem de ser virgem! — Merri exclamou impaciente. — Agora está entendendo por que estamos tão aborrecidas com você por ter levado Harry a sair desta casa do jeito que saiu?

Gina balançou a cabeça, como se o movimento colocasse os pensamentos no lugar.

— Isso não faz sentido. Estão brincando comigo, não é? Tudo é tão bizarro!

— Não estamos brincando, querida — Flora negou gentil mente. — Assim, sugiro que comece a pensar em como fazer as pazes com o rapaz. E quanto antes, melhor.

A realidade do que Gina acabara de ouvir finalmente a atingiu. As tias estavam lhe dizendo que tinha duas opções: perder os poderes ou dormir com Harry Potter.

— Esperem — ela disse. — Deve haver outros homens nesta cidade que ainda são virgens.

— Claro, querida. Em cursos de segundo-grau, quem sabe, mas você seria presa por seduzir um menor de idade.

— Tia Merri! Não pretendo... Oh, o que vou fazer? Deve haver outro homem virgem! Qualquer um, menos Harry.

— Mesmo no nosso tempo, tivemos problemas em achar homens virgens, querida — Merri explicou.

Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram quando uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça.

— Foram vocês que jogaram uma praga em cima de Harry, não é?

— Só interferimos um pouco. Foi um feitiço leve. Apenas uma espionagem na bola de cristal...

— Tia Merri, ele foi atingido pelo próprio carro! Eu não chamaria isso de feitiço leve.

— _Aquilo _foi um acidente. Não pretendíamos ferir o ra paz... bem, não deliberadamente.

Gina pressionou os dedos nas têmporas e fechou os olhos.

— Vou para o meu quarto. Preciso meditar.

— Flora, isso foi engenhoso! — Merri abraçou a irmã. — Como teve essa idéia brilhante?

— Bem, Gina ia arruinar tudo. Não podíamos deixar isso acontecer, podíamos?

Fauna fez que não.

— Mas no fundo foi uma maldade. E de onde você tirou esse prazo? O dia do aniversário dela?

— Se não nos apressarmos, aquele rapaz vai acabar se ma tando ao tentar se livrar de nosso feitiço para... vocês sabem.

— O Dia das Bruxas veio a calhar — Merri concluiu. — Vai dar tudo certo. Gina não vai querer se arriscar a per der o dom de cura. Sua idéia foi brilhante, Flora.

— Mas pobre Gina. Não será fácil para ela. E odeio ter de mentir desse jeito.

— Nós diremos a verdade mais tarde. Gina vai enten der e não se importará, assim que se apaixonar por Harry.

Fauna pegou seu baralho de taro e escolheu uma só carta.

— Dois de Espadas. Vocês estão se esquecendo. Nossos poderes nos dizem que Harry será o pai da filhinha de Gina. Mas não dizem que eles se apaixonarão. Há uma grande chance de que isso nunca venha a acontecer.

— Não vão se apaixonar? — Flora perguntou, arrasada.

— Terão um filho e não ficarão juntos? — Merri lamentou.

— E possível.

Merri apertou as mãos e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

— Oh, meu Deus! Não podemos deixar que isso aconteça.

Gina não dormiu a noite toda. Não conseguiu nem mes mo ficar deitada na cama. Muitos cenários passavam por sua cabeça. Aquilo não podia ser verdade, pois era absurdo de mais. As tias deviam estar mentindo. Mas por quê? Eram excêntricas, sim. Mas isso...

Talvez estivessem tentando fazer com que ela se interes sasse pelo homem que consideravam o marido ideal. Um ho mem perfeito para a sobrinha.

Perfeito para ela? Harry Potter?

Grunhiu em desespero.

Mas... e se não fosse isso? E se ela realmente fosse perder todo seu poder de cura?

Fechando os olhos, compreendeu que não podia se arriscar. Até mesmo dormir com Harry seria melhor que perder seu dom. E, além do mais, seria apenas uma vez. Certo? Apenas uma noite com Harry, e ela podia relaxar. Sorriu então. Uma noite com Harry. Talvez se embebedasse antes...

Por um momento, imaginou-o tentando se livrar da virgindade todos aqueles anos, com as tias constantemen te interferindo. O pensamento a fez sorrir, e então caiu na gargalhada. Pobre Harry. Não era de surpreender que ele pensasse estar amaldiçoado.

Mas aquilo não era divertido, e a risada se tornou amar ga. Ela não tinha escolha. Teria de se aproximar dele e... se duzi-lo. Oh, Deus, se descobrisse que isso era uma mentira, estrangularia as tias.

Mas considerando a possibilidade de que fosse verdade...

Como conquistaria Harry? Ora, usando seus poderes de bruxa, naturalmente. Podia fazer isso.

A não ser que ele não quisesse fazer sexo com ela de modo algum.

Harry, vinte e nove anos, e ainda virgem. Frustrado a ponto de vir lhe pedir ajuda. Misericórdia, ele estava mais do que disposto a dormir com qualquer mulher.

(...)


	4. Chapter 4

Era o Dia das Bruxas, e Harry decidiu tirar o dia de fol ga. Merecia um descanso depois da humilhação que pas sara na noite anterior. Sem mencionar que seu ombro ainda doía. O resto do corpo estava bem. Não que isso importasse. As partes que estavam melhor eram as que provavelmente nunca usaria.

Gostaria de estrangular Ginevra Weasley. Era uma mu lher fria e malvada como uma cobra.

Ia preparar seu desjejum quando a campainha do aparta mento tocou. Achou que talvez fosse o pai, mas, quando abriu a porta, viu-se diante de Gina.

Os olhos negros exibiam uma expressão de incerteza e os cabelos emolduravam-lhe o rosto.

Harry começou a fechar a porta.

— Espere! Trouxe uma oferta de paz. — Ela exibiu uma enorme caixa, e ele sentiu o cheiro de rosquinhas frescas. Com recheio de amora, se não se enganava. Seus favoritos. Tentou se lembrar se alguma vez dera essa informação a Gina. Bobagem, ela devia ter lido sua mente.

Diabos, não! Se pudesse ler a mente dele, não estaria ali sem um guarda-costas. Abriu a porta de novo.

— Do que se trata Gina? O que veio fazer aqui?

Vendo que ele usava apenas a cueca, ela recuou.

— Talvez tenha sido uma má idéia.

Harry a pegou pelo braço, sem ter certeza de por que fazia isso, e ela pareceu um pouco alarmada.

— Entre, Gina. Não precisa se preocupar porque, se eu tiver a mínima idéia de tentar alguma coisa com você, com certeza meu apartamento vai pegar fogo. Você está perfeita mente segura na minha companhia.

Ela abaixou o olhar rapidamente. Um olhar de culpa. Por que seria? Suspirou, resignada, antes de entrar. Harry fe chou a porta.

— Tem café fresco na cozinha — ele disse ao vê-la nova mente com os olhos baixos. — Suponho que devo me vestir. Você com certeza não veio aqui para me ver nu.

Quando ia se virar, Gina resmungou alguma coisa.

— O que foi?

— Nada — ela disse. — Pode ir. Vá se vestir.

Havia algo de diferente em Gina, e ele queria saber o que era. Além do fato de parecer nervosa e menos hostil do que de hábito. E então descobriu do que se tratava. Ela esta va usando maquiagem. Era leve, mas os olhos estavam mais delineados. O perfume exótico se misturava com o aroma do café e das rosquinhas. Usava uma saia preta bem curta e uma blusa combinando. Ele podia ver o sutiã escuro por bai xo do tecido. As meias de seda também eram pretas. E os sapatos, abertos na frente, revelavam suas unhas. Isso sem contar os saltos altíssimos.

O que ela fora fazer ali, vestida daquele jeito?

Harry deu um passo em sua direção. A fantasia de estran gulá-la dava lugar a algumas outras, bem mais agradáveis.

— Pensei que ia se vestir — ela murmurou.

Ele parou as fantasias destruídas. Quem ele estava que rendo enganar? Aquilo não aconteceria nunca. E, por mais que desejasse fazer sexo com alguém, certamente não queria que fosse com ela. Sacudiu a cabeça e foi se vestir.

Quando voltou, encontrou-a sentada à mesa da cozinha, diante da caixa de rosquinhas que permanecia fechada. Serviu-se de café e sentou-se diante dela.

— Você não fez a barba — ela disse, encarando-o.

— Não pensei que fosse necessário. Nunca me barbeio nos meus dias de folga.

— Oh.

_Droga. _Algumas mulheres achavam atraente aquela apa rência. Ou... ao menos pensava que fosse assim. Gina pa recia apenas nervosa.

— Então, vai me dizer o que veio fazer aqui vestida desse jeito ou deverei adivinhar a razão?

— O que há de errado com o jeito de me vestir? — pergun tou, franzindo a testa.

— Nada.

— Então por que...

— O que está fazendo na minha cozinha, Gina?

Ela umedeceu os lábios e respirou fundo.

— Queria pedir desculpas. Pelo que fiz a noite passada.

Gina estava pedindo desculpas? Para ele?

— Não devia ter rido de você. Eu apenas... Não percebi que estava falando sério. Você vive me provocando. Assim, pensei que estivesse brincando e esperando pela minha res posta para caçoar mais ainda.

Harry não disse nada. Apenas ficou parado ali, observando-a, esperando-a prosseguir.

— Eu não estava rindo de você, Harry. Estava rindo com você. Pensei que estivesse fazendo uma piada sobre a tal maldição. Pensei que tivesse sido celibatário todo esse tempo por qualquer outra razão. Isto é, olhe para você. Qualquer mulher iria querer...

Harry sorriu. Então ela o achava atraente sem se barbear.

— Não é esse o meu problema. — Ele tomou um grande gole de café, e então abaixou a xícara. — As mulheres querem ir para a cama comigo. Mas alguma coisa sempre acontece. Como no último episódio com... bem, não me lembro do nome dela. — Parou de falar. — Por que diabos estou discutindo isso com você?

— Porque posso ajudá-lo. — Ela estendeu a mão e pegou uma rosquinha, apesar de não ter vontade alguma de comê-la.

— Duvido. — Observou-a com atenção. — Nem sei por que me passou pela cabeça lhe pedir ajuda. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que não acredito nessa bobagem de mágica.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram e seu rosto ficou vermelho de raiva. Parecia prestes a dar uma resposta agressiva. Porém, respirou fundo e fechou a boca, conseguindo se controlar.

— Por que, pelo menos, não me deixa tentar?

Harry recostou-se à cadeira. Aquilo estava se tornando interessante. Desde quando ela tinha perdido uma oportuni dade de repreendê-lo?

— A mulher que estava com você... e de quem nem se lembra o nome...

— O que tem ela? — Harry pegou de novo a xícara de café e tomou um gole.

— Com todas as mulheres foi assim? Mulheres que você mal conhecia, com quem apenas queria dormir?

— Bem, de fato, sim.

Gina deu de ombros.

— Então, talvez esse seja o problema. Talvez inconscien temente você esteja sabotando a si mesmo porque não quer de fato dormir com uma estranha.

— Ora, ora, está parecendo mais uma psiquiatra do que uma bruxa.

Mais uma vez Gina evitou uma resposta agressiva.

— Talvez fosse melhor se a sua primeira vez fosse com alguém... conhecido. Alguém... que você conhecesse há bas tante tempo.

— Certo. Quem, por exemplo? — Harry tomou um gran de gole de café. Amargo e forte, como ele gostava.

— Eu.

Ele cuspiu o café, que atingiu a mesa, as rosquinhas e a parte da frente da blusa sexy que ela usava. A xícara caiu no chão, e ele inclinou-se sobre a mesa, engasgando. Gina se levantou e procurou bater em suas costas.

Quando ele conseguiu se refazer e, por fim, se sentou, er gueu a cabeça e olhou-a. Ela devia estar brincando.

Gina lhe devolveu um olhar sério.

— Você não está brincando, está?

— Eu... eu estava tentando ajudar. Se parece tão absurdo para você, então esqueça. — Virou-se e se dirigiu à porta.

Harry se levantou rapidamente.

— Espere um minuto! — Aquilo tudo era muito estranho.

Quando ela o encarou, prosseguiu:

— Você me pegou de sur presa, só isso. Se estiver disposta... Eu seria louco se recu sasse.

Harry percebeu que Gina enrijeceu o corpo e endireitou as costas. Ela mais parecia Joana d'Arc indo para a fogueira.

— Então está bem.

— Está bem?

Assentindo, ela levou os dedos aos botões da blusa, abrin do o primeiro, depois o segundo.

— Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Harry fitou-a, sentindo como se ela tivesse jogado um bal de de água fria nele.

— Posso notar que você mal pode esperar por isso.

— Não fique aí tendo idéias, Harry. Isso não é nada pes soal. — Abriu outro botão. Tirou a blusa e ficou apenas com o sutiã e a saia curtinha, parecendo à mulher das fantasias eróticas de qualquer homem.

— Então você não me deseja realmente — ele disse.

— Claro que não.

— Está fazendo isso apenas como um favor.

— Naturalmente. — Abriu o zíper da saia e a retirou. As meias pretas estavam presas por ligas, e a calcinha era vermelha. O ventre era macio, e os seios, arredondados e fir mes sob o sutiã. Harry desejou gostar dela pelo menos um pouquinho. Engoliu em seco. Ela viera ali apenas para ir para a cama com ele, e aquilo o deixava extremamente nervoso.

— E o que você ganha com isso?

Gina deu de ombros.

— Nada que precise saber. Vai ficar aí parado ou se despir?

Boa pergunta. Harry não tinha certeza de querer uma mulher que não o desejava. Mas... e se ela o desejasse?

— Venha aqui, Gina.

Notou um sinal de alarme nos olhos dela, seguido de resig nação e resolução estóicas. Ela se aproximou lentamente, como a virgem de um vilarejo caminhando até a cratera do vulcão.

Passou as mãos pela cintura dela e a puxou para junto de seu corpo. Ela estava quente, tremendo ligeiramente. Quando se inclinou para beijá-la, ela ofegou e tentou recuar.

— Ora, vamos, Gina. Se tem medo até de me beijar, co mo espera fazer qualquer outra coisa?

— Não... n-não estou com medo.

— Não? Então prove. Beije-me como se quisesse fazer isso. Mesmo que finja estar gostando. — Sem dar-lhe tempo para responder, beijou-a de novo.

A reação de Gina foi lenta. Os lábios foram relaxando e se entreabriram, e os braços o envolveram. Harry tocou-a com a língua, traçando a forma dos lábios com delicadeza, experimentando a boca macia, fazendo-a estremecer. Uma doce reação de prazer, que o afetou.

Puxou-a mais para junto de si, intensificando o beijo. E, para sua surpresa, Gina começou a corresponder, acari ciando seus cabelos, pressionando seu corpo contra o dele. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, recebendo-o completamente em sua boca, explorando-o também com a língua.

Harry ergueu a cabeça e a fitou.

— Você me deseja. Sempre me desejou.

— Só nos seus sonhos — Gina sussurrou em um tom sensual.

Ele deixou os braços caírem e se afastou.

— Mentirosa.

— Eu... — Seguiu-o com os olhos ao vê-lo recolher sua roupa do chão e estendê-la para ela. — O que...

— Vista-se, Gina. Não aceito sexo por piedade. Então, se é isso, pode esquecer. — Ele sabia muito bem que não era. Porém, não iria para a cama com ela, a não ser que ela reco nhecesse aquilo.

— Mas...

— Nada de mas. Sei que me deseja. Se fosse honesta con sigo mesma, saberia disso também. Assim, por que não volta quando estiver preparada para admitir isso, e então veremos?

Gina arregalou os olhos, que brilhavam com raiva e tal vez com um pouco da humilhação que ele sentira na noite anterior quando ela rira dele. Bom.

— Seu arrogante, egocêntrico e estúpido!

— Sim, sim.

Ela agarrou a blusa com movimentos raivosos e a saia do mesmo jeito.

— Vai se arrepender disso, Harry Potter!

Com essas palavras, deixou o apartamento como um fu racão.

— Diabos, Gina — ele sussurrou depois que ela saiu. — Eu já me arrependi. 

Comenteem ;**


	5. Chapter 5

Gina não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de acon tecer. Tinha sido humilhada... descartada... Por Harry Potter! Não que fosse uma virgem ingênua. Já estivera com homens antes. Na escola, na faculdade. Não muitos, mas o suficiente para não se assustar com o ato sexual.

Assim, por que um simples beijo do homem a quem detes tara toda a sua vida fazia com que se sentisse descontrolada? Por que sentia que ele estivesse lhe dando mais prazer com um simples beijo do que os outros homens com quem havia feito o ato completo? Por que ele se recusara a fazer sexo com ela?

Havia agido como uma tola, e gostaria de dar um chute em si mesma por isso. Desceu do carro e caminhou para sua casa. O problema era que o pior ainda estava para acontecer. Tinha de fazê-lo mudar de idéia antes que o dia terminasse. Porque já era Dia das Bruxas. À meia-noite, ela faria vinte e sete anos. Não havia como esquecer essa realidade.

Tinha de dormir com Harry.

Mas se isso significasse admitir para o cretino que aquela não seria uma experiência revoltante, então nunca acontece ria. Morreria antes de reconhecer tal coisa.

Estava parada diante da casa, sem vontade de entrar e enfrentar as tias, quando a porta se abriu subitamente. Tia Merri estava pálida, com os olhos arregalados.

— Gina! Graças a Deus! Estávamos procurando você. — A voz tremia, e ela piscava, tentando esconder as lágrimas.

Alguma coisa horrível estava acontecendo. C_om tia Flora._

— Onde ela está? O que aconteceu? — Gina seguiu Merri para dentro da casa.

Flora encontrava-se no sofá, parecendo adormecida, mas a percepção especial de Gina lhe dizia que era outra coisa.

— Não conseguimos acordá-la — Fauna murmurou, olhando para a sobrinha sem esconder o desespero. — Ela simplesmente veio até a sala, deitou-se e fechou os olhos.

Gina olhou para a sua querida tia, tão frágil, deitada ali, imóvel. Ouviu o barulho de um carro parando em frente à casa, e então passos pesados entrando na sala de visitas.

— Gina?

Ela se virou. Harry estava na entrada com um semblan te de preocupação.

— Como você...

— Eu telefonei para ele perguntando por você — Merri explicou. — Mas você já tinha saído do apartamento.

— O que há de errado com Flora?— Fauna perguntou.

— Não sei. — Tremendo, ela levou a mão ao pescoço da tia para sentir a pulsação, que estava muito lenta. A respi ração parecia prestes a parar a qualquer momento. Oh, sua preciosa tia Flora! — Eu... eu não posso... — Tentou evitar as lágrimas, sem sucesso.

E então sentiu o toque gentil de Harry em seus ombros.

— Sra. Merri, telefone para o hospital e informe que leva remos a Sra. Flora para lá imediatamente. Sra. Fauna, arran je um cobertor. Está muito frio lá fora.

As duas senhoras obedeceram às ordens de Harry sem hesitação. Ele continuava com as mãos nos ombros de Gina e a sentia soluçar.

— Você pode ajudar sua tia, Gina. Está deixando as emo ções atrapalharem o seu diagnóstico.

— O que sabe sobre as minhas emoções, Harry?

— Nada. Mas sei que aos dezesseis anos você salvou aquele falcão que eu atropelei com o meu Mustang. Lembra-se disso?

Ela fechou os olhos. Como podia esquecer? Tinha sido a primeira vez que usara seu poder para curar. Fitou-o.

— Você não acredita na besteira da magia, não é?

— Bem, talvez eu tenha mentido. — Ajoelhou-se ao lado do sofá, sem deixar de tocá-la nos ombros. — E talvez neste momento não tenha a menor importância se acredito ou não. Assim, controle-se. Sua tia precisa de você agora.

(...)

N/A: Primeiramente me desculpem pelo cap. errado :S Bom recebi comentários dizendo que eu estava sendo plagiada, o que vocês me aconselham a fazer? Obrigada Marininha e Juh pelos toques :)

Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo!

Beeeeeeeeijos e queeijos ;**

Comenteem ;**


	6. Chapter 6

Gina sentiu algo ser transmitido para ela. Começou a se acalmar, sua energia foi se fortalecendo, e ela parecia em sintonia com as vibrações ao redor. A força vinha das mãos de Harry, entrava em seu corpo e a preenchia totalmente.

Ele possuía um poder que desconhecia, que estava vivo em seu sangue e que, de alguma forma, lhe incutia coragem. Quando fechou os olhos, ele começou a afastar as mãos, mas ela as segurou e as manteve em seus ombros, querendo que a energia continuasse a fluir. Sabia que os poderes da Mãe Terra e do Pai Céu, e também os da Lua, aumentavam a in tensidade de sua mágica. Mas nunca sentira antes a essência de outro ser humano...

Começou a examinar a tia, movendo a mão bem deva gar, sentindo sua aura, procurando o invasor que a estava deixando tão doente. E o encontrou. Um ponto no tornozelo esquerdo. Rapidamente, puxou a barra da calça para cima e aproximou o olhar.

— Gina? — Harry chamou.

— Picada de cobra — ela murmurou, identificando as marcas minúsculas e o vermelhão em torno delas.

— Mas... não temos cobras venenosas por aqui. Tem cer teza de que é...

— Temos cascavéis. Não muitas, mas de vez em quando uma aparece. — Seu senso lhe dizia que estava certa. — Tia Merri — chamou bem alto, e sua tia apareceu imediatamen te, segurando o telefone. — Está falando com o hospital? Mande que arranjem _Antivenin. _Foi uma picada de cascavel. E diga que chegaremos lá em minutos. — Enquanto falava, tirou uma fita de seda da cabeça de Flora e a amarrou na perna, acima da picada.

— Pegue o carro, Harry — pediu suavemente. — Você, dirige.

Harry não acreditava no que havia dito. Mas dissera... Diabos, ele não sabia por que agira assim. Mas tivera de fazer alguma coisa rapidamente porque Gina estava tomada pelo pânico. Assim, pudera dar-lhe alguma força, aquela da qual ela precisava naquele momento.

E estranhamente, tinha funcionado. Quando ele atendera ao telefone depois que Gina saíra tempestuosamente de seu apartamento, ouvira a voz; assustada de sua tia e tinha sentido que precisava ajudá-las. Era como se algo o estivesse chamando. Como se Gina... precisasse dele. Isso era estú pido. Ridículo, na verdade.

Mas quando a tocara nos ombros, tinha sido como se ela houvesse precisado mesmo dele. Como se a tivesse ajudado de alguma forma. Como se ela tivesse drenado algo dele.

Meneou a cabeça e retomou a caminhada pela sala de espera. Dirigira como um louco para chegar ali enquanto Gina procurava evitar que o veneno da cobra se espalhas se pelo corpo da tia. Em certo momento, havia parado em um farol vermelho.

— Não pare! — ela gritara.

— Mas o farol está vermelho, Gina. Eu tenho de...

Ela olhara acima do ombro dele, balançara a mão e o se máforo tinha ficado verde.

— Apenas dirija.

E eles não haviam encontrado nenhum outro farol fecha do pela frente, porque, quando iam passar, a luz mudava do vermelho para o verde.

Ele pensava em como aquilo tinha sido estranho quando Merri e Fauna entraram correndo na sala de espera, os olhos cheios de perguntas. Estava prestes a dizer que ainda não sabia de nada, quando as portas se abriram, e Gina surgiu. Ela olhou um por um até finalmente sorrir, um sorriso can sado, mas que indicava que Flora estava bem.

— Ela vai ficar boa — anunciou. — Vocês podem voltar para casa e...

Não terminou a frase porque as tias passaram por ela e correram para ver a irmã.

Ele deu um passo em direção a ela.

— E quanto a você? Vai ficar bem?

Ela sorriu, fez sinal que sim, e imediatamente suas per nas fraquejaram. Teria caído caso ele não a tivesse segurado. Encostou-se nele e, aos poucos, foi voltando ao normal.

— Estou bem. Realmente estou...

— Está nada. — Ele a fez sentar-se e recostar-se em al gumas almofadas. — Apenas se encoste por um minuto e me conte o que aconteceu.

Gina obedeceu, fechou os olhos, e uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto.

— Quase perdi a minha querida tia. Harry, eu quase a perdi.

Começou a soluçar, e Harry se emocionou, abraçando-a com força.

— Mas isso não aconteceu. Ela está bem, Gina. Você salvou a vida dela. Nunca vi nada como o que você fez hoje.

Gina envolveu-o com os braços.

— Mas se... se eu não tivesse sabido o que havia de erra do...

— Mas você soube — ele disse suavemente. — Não sei como, mas soube. E ela agora vai ficar bem.

— Sei disso. Sei disso, mas...

Ele começou a se afastar, porém Gina o puxou para mais perto.

— Abrace-me, Harry. Preciso de você.

Ele abraçou-a. Não conseguia acreditar no que ela acaba ra de dizer, mas tinha escutado muito bem. Gina precisava dele. Ela era suave, e estava tão vulnerável e atormentada naquele momento.

Tudo o que queria era que ela se sentisse melhor graças à ajuda dele.

Oh, e ele que pensara não gostar de Gina Weasley. Não conseguia imaginar o que seria melhor do que enlaçá-la da quela forma.

_Eu preciso de você._

— Estou do seu lado — disse, acariciando-a nos cabelos. — Apenas me diga do que precisa, e eu farei para você.

Ela suspirou, procurou endireitar o corpo, secou os olhos e fitou-o.

— Espero que esteja sendo sincero.

Sorrindo, ele passou a mão levemente no rosto ainda mo lhado pelas lágrimas.

— Diabos, Gina, isso pode surpreender até a mim mes mo, mas estou sendo sincero.

— Mas nem gosta de mim.

Harry deu de ombros.

— Você também nunca foi minha fã número um, se me lembro bem. Que tal se esquecêssemos as bobagens todas que fizemos?

Ela o olhou, cheia de dúvidas.

— Será que podemos fazer isso? Podemos realmente es quecer tudo?

— Ora, Gina, creio que já fizemos isso. Eu lhe digo uma verdade inegável: gosto de você agora.

Ela fechou os olhos, quase como se estivesse se sentindo culpada.

— Você salvou a vida de tia Flora — murmurou suave mente.

— Tudo o que fiz foi dirigir. Você é quem...

— Não. — Ela encarou-o. — Foi você, Harry. Eu estava lá, desmoronada, e você... você me ajudou. Você sentiu a sua energia, não é? E o efeito que teve sobre mim?

Harry se arrepiou.

— De fato senti... alguma coisa. Mas não sei o que era.

Gina decidiu não se aprofundar naquilo. Endireitou o corpo e ajeitou a roupa.

— Vou ver como tia Flora está, conversar com...

— Quero ver você, Ginaa! — ele exclamou. — Quero ver você esta noite.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Não sei, não...

— Porque ainda não gosta de mim? — indagou, tentando fazer a pergunta ganhar um ar de brincadeira.

— Não — Gina murmurou, e estendeu a mão, tocando com suavidade o rosto dele. — É porque, agora, eu gosto.

(...)


	7. Chapter 7

**.com/watch?v=d1riVmHVteY**

Gina andava de um lado para outro, apertando as mãos. A coisa toda seria bem mais fácil se continuasse odian do Harry. Mas agora...

Agora, gostava dele. Ou talvez sempre tivesse gostado. Ou talvez fosse um pouco mais do que gostar o que ela sentia por Harry, e sentira isso a vida toda.

E agora estava prestes a usá-lo. Dormir com ele com o úni co propósito de manter seus poderes. Sentia-se muito mal.

Mas que outra escolha tinha? Se, por uma questão de prin cípios, se recusasse a usar Harry, perderia seus poderes. E se viesse a acontecer algum outro acidente como o daquele dia, e uma das tias adoecesse e ela não conseguisse identificar ime diatamente o problema? E seus pacientes? Talvez nem tives sem chance de ser acudidos.

O que fazer?

Não conseguia comer. Flora passaria a noite no hospital, apenas por precaução, e as duas irmãs haviam se recusado a sair de lá. Não precisava se preocupar. Naquele exato mo mento, as três deviam estar organizando uma festa e pedin do uma pizza.

E aquela era a Noite das Bruxas. À meia-noite, ela com pletaria vinte e sete anos. Precisava tomar rapidamente sua decisão. Olhou para o céu e fez um pedido desesperado.

— Preciso de ajuda. Não sei o que fazer.

E o murmurar da brisa pareceu lhe dar uma resposta. _Você__sabe o que deve fazer._

— Sim — ela murmurou. — Eu sei.

Uma hora mais tarde, estava no jardim à luz do luar. Posicionou-se no centro do canteiro de flores, o chão sagra do. As tias tinham preparado e usado aquele lugar em seus rituais. Havia flores de todos os tipos: girassóis, margaridas e outras mais. No centro do círculo, uma pedra enorme de granito escuro.

Gina acendeu as velas sobre a pedra, depois o incenso. E então se ergueu e levantou os braços, com a cabeça abaixada. Depois, cruzou-os sobre o peito. Ficou assim por mais um mo mento, sentindo as energias se unirem para começar o ritual. Abriu as palmas das mãos e visualizou uma esfera de luz. Era a esfera da pureza, da bondade e do poder. Uma esfera que continha apenas forças positivas, e onde o tempo e o espaço não existiam. Um lugar de encontro entre os mundos. Quando sentiu toda essa energia, ela a deixou cair no chão e houve uma explosão. Uma luz branca envolveu o jardim, rodeando-a completamente: acima e abaixo, por toda a parte, criando um, lugar de mágica.

Feito isso, ela se sentou.

— E agora — murmurou. — Seres do Passado e Seres de Luz, digam-me o que devo fazer.

Harry bateu à porta da frente, mas ninguém atendeu.

Como era tarde, não tinha muita esperança de encontrar Gina acordada. Não conseguira dormir, pois continuava preocupado. Não com Flora, já que a excêntrica senhora estava bem. Ele deixara o hospital apenas quando haviam lhe assegurado que a paciente não corria nenhum risco. Preocupava-se com Gina, pois ela praticamente desabara em seus braços, um comportamento nada habitual. E mais do que isso: se oferecera para fazer amor com ele.

E ele não conseguia tirar isso da cabeça.

Na verdade, estava obcecado com essa possibilidade.

Como ninguém atendeu à porta, virou-se para ir embora, mas se deteve ao sentir um aroma delicioso que vinha do jar dim. Procurou localizá-lo, ousando ir mais adiante naquele mundo de flores e arbustos.

Parou nos fundos da casa. Havia uma luz em um círculo formado de flores. Uma luz que parecia dançar, como se fos sem chamas de velas... ou alguma coisa mais.

Aproximou-se vagarosamente e, por alguma razão inex plicável, seguiu o caminho que o assustara na infância, que rendo chegar ao centro do círculo perfeito. Ficou imóvel ao se deparar com Gina usando um roupão preto e acetinado. Ela estava sentada quando a viu, mas agora se levantara e se movia graciosamente, quase como se estivesse dançando. O luar a banhava por inteiro. A luz, porém, era mais do que isso. Parecia apenas rodeá-la, e não toda a área. Seria de fato o luar ou algo que vinha de dentro de Gina?

Subitamente, ela interrompeu os movimentos, como se ti vesse escutado alguma coisa. Ou a aproximação de alguém. E então se voltou e o viu.

Ele não conseguiu deixar de se perder naquele olhar ne gro. Podia jurar que uma força estranha parecia empurrá-lo para frente, aproximando-o mais do círculo e de Gina. Deu alguns passos, sem saber bem se o que acontecia era real ou fruto de sua imaginação.

Gina sorriu suavemente, como se aprovasse algo que ele tivesse feito. Não disse uma palavra, apenas se ajoelhou e indicou que ele fizesse o mesmo.

Harry sentiu-se um pouco temeroso. Engoliu em seco, sem saber o que exatamente estava acontecendo com ele.

Gina parecia tranqüila. Levantou-se, aproximou-se e moveu os braços. Ele sentiu imediatamente a luz que o ba nhava, em um círculo diferente do restante do jardim. E ele se sentia diferente. Mais quente. Estranho. Como se a ener gia viesse de dentro, e não de fora.

— Tire os sapatos, Harry — ela murmurou, e sua voz soou suave e profunda. — Este é um solo sagrado.

Solo sagrado. Certo. De qualquer forma, tirou os sapatos e as meias.

Gina voltou a se mover, o que captou toda sua atenção. Especialmente quando ela deixou o roupão de cetim deslizar até o solo. Não estava usando nada por baixo, a não ser uma corrente com um pingente místico e o par de brincos de esme raldas.

Aquele que ele lhe dera? Olhando em direção à pedra, viu um pedaço de papel ladeado de velas. Nele, o desenho do ros to de um homem. Muito parecido com o dele.

— Gina... — murmurou.

— Preciso de você, Harry — ela disse com suavidade. — Então eu o trouxe até aqui.

Ele a observou por um momento.

— Você me trouxe até aqui — repetiu.

— Com um tipo de mágica que normalmente não uso. Manipulativa — explicou calmamente, como se cada palavra fizesse sentido, o que, obviamente, não era verdade. — Mas me assegurei de que isso não iria interferir no seu livre arbí trio — ela continuou. — Eu disse: "Se ele me deseja, permita que venha até aqui nesse momento".

— Entendo. — Na verdade, ele não entendia. Tudo o que via eram os seios perfeitos, arredondados e firmes. E uma cintura que se ajustava às mãos dele. E o triângulo de pêlos entre as pernas, que eram de um negro brilhante como seus cabelos.

— E você veio — Gina murmurou.

(...)

Prévia do 8

Liberado. Forte. Poderoso. Másculo.

— Agora — ele disse, segurando-a pelos ombros —, isto. — Puxou-a para mais perto e inclinou-se para beijá-la com avidez, alimentando-se daquela boca tentadora. Sabia que aquilo era o certo. Era perfeito. Ele a adorava. Não sabia a razão ou quando começara ou o que o fazia compreender o sentimento naquele momento.

— Eu amo você, Gina. Eu amo você.

— Não importa — ele disse, apertando-a em seus braços. — Já é mais de meia-noite. Feliz aniversário, Gina.


	8. Chapter 8

**.com/watch?v=Pb-K2tXWK4w**

Gina tentou não pensar no que Harry tinha dito e pro curou se concentrar apenas no que ele fazia. Ou no que eles faziam. Em como Harry lhe despertava emoções desco nhecidas. Nenhum homem havia conseguido levá-la àquele êxtase. A sensação era de que ambos formavam uma só pes soa. Era mais do que sexo.

A um certo momento, ela se levantou, concentrou sua ener gia e sentou-se com as palmas das mãos viradas para cima. Desejou que a mágica que formara o círculo se encolhesse até se transformar em uma esfera de luz.

Conforme olhava para as mãos, ouviu Harry ofegar, e per cebeu que ele observava a esfera com os olhos arregalados.

— Não acredito no que vejo — ele murmurou.

— Você consegue ver?

— Por quê? Eu não deveria? Você consegue ver, não é?

— Eu a vejo porque sou uma bruxa.

Mas a atenção de Harry estava novamente voltada à esfera de energia que Gina segurava. Ele estendeu a mão e tentou tocá-la com a ponta do dedo.

— Fique nessa posição e não se mova! — ela exclamou, transferindo a energia para as mãos dele.

— O que está fazendo?

— Mágica — Gina disse simplesmente. — A _mágica _em que você nunca acreditou. E se puder vê-la agora, Harry, isso provará que estava errado.

— Não entendo — ele disse.

— Costuma-se dizer que ver é acreditar, Harry, mas você tem de acreditar primeiro, antes de ver. Concentre-se ou perderá a chance.

Ele se concentrou de novo no brilho que havia em suas mãos.

— O que devo fazer?

— Eu geralmente devolvo a energia à Mãe Terra, dedicando-a à cura.

— Como?

Gina sorriu. Harry nem imaginava o poder que pos suía. Era um bruxo, também. Só que isso nem lhe passara pela cabeça.

— Ajoelhe-se. Pressione as palmas das mãos no chão e, em sua mente, veja a luz esparramando-se na terra, distri buindo seu poder de cura, espalhando o amor pelo planeta.

Harry seguiu as instruções de Gina. Quando se levan tou, ainda estava com o olhar preso às mãos.

— Isso foi incrível! — Ele se aproximou de Gina. — Você é incrível!

— Sou egoísta. — Ela se odiava pelo que fizera com ele naquela noite. Por outro lado, amava o que havia feito.

O que não queria era magoá-lo. Iria contar a verdade. Agora, antes de...

Harry a ergueu nos braços e, enquanto a beijava, levou-a para dentro da casa, subiu os degraus, entrou em seu quar to e a colocou sobre a cama. Os lábios dele não abandonaram os seus, as mãos não deixaram de acariciá-la nem por um instante. Ele parecia estar totalmente concentrado em fazê-la desejá-lo de novo. Ela sabia que não seria correto, pois não perderia mais seus poderes, mas, ainda assim, via-se queren do ser possuída novamente por ele. Por isso, quando ele se deitou ao seu lado, não resistiu. Eles ainda estavam na cama quando as tias retornaram para casa na manhã seguinte.

Harry viu a expressão de pânico no rosto de Gina quando ouviram as vozes das tias no andar de baixo.

— Oh, não! — Ela se sentou na cama, jogou para o lado o lençol e começou freneticamente a procurar suas roupas.

Os passos soaram na escada. Alguém a chamou, e Gina, em desespero, voltou-se para Harry:

— Depressa! Você tem de se vestir!

— Está bem, está bem! — Ele pulou da cama, levando consigo o lençol, e seguiu para o banheiro no instante em que ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir.

— Gina, não nos ouviu chamar? Estamos em casa! Oh, veja o que encontramos no quintal!

— O que as senhoras...

— Isto! — uma das tias foi anunciando. E exibiu com or gulho o que haviam encontrado.

Olhando pelo buraco da fechadura da porta do banhei ro, Harry viu que Gina empalideceu olhando o que Merri exibia.

As roupas dele.

— Estou enganada ao pensar que estas peças pertencem a Harry? — Merri perguntou, enquanto as outras duas sor riam.

— Não, tia Merri. Mas...

— Então você conseguiu! — Ela bateu palmas. — Conseguiu e agora...

— Seus poderes estão a salvo! — Fauna exclamou, com pletando a frase da irmã.

Harry viu que Gina gesticulava, apontando para a di reção em que ele se encontrava. Muito estranho...

— Você dormiu com um homem virgem antes de comple tar vinte e sete anos, justamente como dissemos para fazer — Fauna prosseguiu, sem entender os gestos da sobrinha. — Não perderá seus poderes, afinal. E isso é tudo o que interessa.

Prévia do 9 -

— Não precisa tentar se justificar — ele disse friamente. — Ora, eu já vi o que você pode fazer. Suponho que teria dormido com o próprio diabo para manter o seu poder... seja lá o que ele for.

— Não sei como vocês conseguem dormir à noite.

— Ele ainda está sofrendo, minha querida. E sofre porque gosta de você.

— Se preferir não sair, Har, podemos pedir comida. O que acha? — ela perguntou do banheiro.

Gina deu um passo para trás e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

COMENTEEM ;**


	9. Chapter 9

**.com/watch?v=Uh-NKArGU6Y**

Harry sentiu como se tivesse sido atingido por uma bala na testa.

Abrindo a porta do banheiro, olhou para Gina e para as tias, que gemeram, em um misto de surpresa e desespero.

Ele nunca se sentira tão ferido, humilhado e furioso em toda a sua vida.

— Bem, pelo menos agora eu sei o por que — disse.

— Oh, meu Deus! — Fauna exclamou pesarosa. — Não, você não entendeu direito, rapaz, não realmente. O que eu quis dizer é que...

— Por favor, saiam daqui — Gina pediu às tias, que dei xaram o quarto imediatamente, murmurando pedidos de des culpas. Virou-se para Harry, procurando as palavras certas.

— Não precisa tentar se justificar — ele disse friamente. — Ora, eu já vi o que você pode fazer. Suponho que teria dormido com o próprio diabo para manter o seu poder... seja lá o que ele for.

— Não acredito no diabo. E não foi isso que me levou a...

— Não minta, está bem?— Ele pegou as roupas que Merri deixara cair no chão. — Eu fui um bobo a noite passada, não? Quantas vezes eu disse que amava você, Gina? Dúzias de vezes. Que idiota! E durante todo o tempo fui parte de... um dos seus feitiços.

— Isso não é verdade. Eu...

Ele vestiu os jeans.

— Poupe-me. Suponho que aquela minha incapacidade de fazer sexo antes se deveu a outro feitiço seu e das suas tias para garantir que eu continuasse virgem até que o momento chegasse.

— Tem razão — ela admitiu. — Mas as intenções de mi nhas tias eram as melhores possíveis. Elas não queriam ma goá-lo. Jamais fizeram mal a ninguém.

Ele estava desgostoso.

— Então, não me enganei de todo quando a acusei de ser a responsável pelos meus fracassos anteriores.

Abaixando a cabeça, ela concordou.

— Não sei como vocês conseguem dormir à noite.

Harry saiu do quarto, bateu a porta e desceu as escadas às cegas, ignorando os olhares pesarosos das velhas senho ras. Pegou o caminho para a sua casa enquanto tentava ves tir a camisa.

Gina se sentia horrível. E não devia estar assim, mas feliz. Apenas fizera o que precisava ser feito. Manteria seus poderes. E sim, havia magoado Harry no caminho, porém quantas vezes ele mesmo a magoara no passado?

Sentou-se na cama, depois se levantou, vestiu-se e foi para o hospital. Cumpriu seu turno e, quando voltou para casa e entrou em seu quarto, finalmente chorou.

Flora a olhava com tristeza, parada na porta do quarto.

— Por que acha que Harry a magoou no passado? — ela perguntou.

— Porque ele sempre foi um idiota.

A tia sorriu gentilmente e se aproximou da cama em que estava sentada.

— Muitas pessoas são idiotas. Mas elas não a magoaram. Porque você não se importava. Ninguém é capaz de magoá-la, Gina querida, a não ser que você goste dessa pessoa.

Gina endireitou o corpo e fitou-a.

— Tem razão. Sei disso. Sempre soube que gostava desse idiota. — Fechou os olhos. — Sempre gostei muito.

— E o magoou agora — ela disse, com delicadeza. — E se você é capaz de magoá-lo, então...

— Então ele gosta de mim, também. Mas eu já sabia. No entanto, isso faz parte do passado. Harry gostou de mim por um tempo. Agora não gosta mais. Não depois que desco briu que eu o usei com um propósito pessoal.

— Ele ainda está sofrendo, minha querida. E sofre porque gosta de você.

Gina ergueu os olhos para a tia e sentiu a esperança vol tando.

— Eu estou apaixonada por Harry, tia Flora.

— Sei disso, querida. Agora, vá dizer isso a ele. Não im porta o que acontecer, apenas confesse o seu amor. E, quan do o fizer, Harry vai dizer que te ama também, Ginevra Weasley.

— Eu odeio você, Ginevra Weasley. Detesto você e des prezo você. Não a amo de jeito nenhum. Não amo, não amo. Nunca amei. Nunca vou amar. E ponto final!

Harry andava de um lado para o outro em sua sala, re petindo aquelas palavras incontáveis vezes. Porque tinha agora uma jovem bonita chamada Bobbie Lou ou Sally Jo ou alguma coisa parecida esperando por ele no quarto. Era uma aeromoça com quem pretendera fazer sexo anteriormente, sem sucesso. A moça tinha dito se lembrar de que o encontro dos dois havia terminado de forma estranha, mas queria ar riscar de novo. Haviam combinado de jantar.

Mas, na verdade, não queria levá-la a nenhum lugar. Ele queria Gina.

Droga! Não, definitivamente, desejava a aeromoça de ca belos loiros.

Ou eles eram castanhos?

Ela estava no banheiro agora. Refrescando-se, como dis sera.

— Se preferir não sair, Har, podemos pedir comida. O que acha? — ela perguntou do banheiro.

A voz o irritou profundamente.

— Har? Querido?

— Não me chame de Har — ele retrucou. Quando ela abriu a porta, Harry descobriu que seus ca belos eram castanhos.

— Desculpe-me — disse, vendo que ela não usava nada para cobrir o corpo a não ser o ursinho de pelúcia que ele lhe dera de presente. Seu corpo não reagiu à visão. — Lamento Betty Ray, mas isso não vai funcionar. Por que não se veste e vai para a sua casa?

A moça arregalou os olhos.

— Meu nome é Becky Lynn, seu idiota! — Entrou no ba nheiro e bateu a porta. Provavelmente iria se vestir.

Nesse momento, alguém bateu na porta do apartamento. Harry abriu-a, e seu coração pareceu falhar. Gina estava diante dele. Sentiu como se estivesse flutuando. Teve certeza de que poderia até voar. E era um estúpido. O que ele devia estar era furioso.

— Você disse que a minha maldição acabou — resmun gou. — Mesmo assim, ainda quer continuar me perturban do... você e aquelas suas tias malucas. Não é isso, Gina?

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Não vim aqui para brincar com você. Ou para ouvir suas reclamações. Vim para lhe dizer uma coisa, e gostaria que você calasse a boca e me escutasse.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e abriu espaço para Gina entrar.

— O que aconteceu entre nós não foi por aquele motivo que você escutou na minha casa. Quero dizer... começou des se jeito, mas depois... — Ela fechou os olhos e endireitou o corpo. — Diabos, você teve coragem de se declarar, e eu tam bém tenho essa coragem. — Arregalou os olhos, preparan do-se. — Eu estou apaixonada por você, Harry Potter, e imagino que estarei pelo resto da minha vida. — Respirou fundo. — Pronto. Eu me declarei.

Harry ficou sem ar. Tentou fazer com que seu coração diminuísse o ritmo das batidas.

— Gina, eu...

— Aqui! — Betty Lynn gritou, jogando algo em cima dele. — Fique com isso como uma lembrancinha, seu cretino! — Ela saiu do apartamento batendo a porta.

Gina deu um passo para trás e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

— Oh, diabos, Gina, espere. Não é o que você está pen sando.

Ela começou a se dirigir à porta.

— Você... e ela... você... depois que nós...

Harry estendeu a mão para evitar que Gina saísse e notou que segurava o ursinho de pelúcia, que jogou imedia tamente no chão.

— Não aconteceu nada. Eu não consegui — ele começou a explicar.

— Mas você quis. Você ia. Como pôde Harry? — Gina saiu correndo, exatamente como Becky Lynn fizera, mas não xingando, e sim vertendo um rio de lágrimas.

(...)

N/A: Obg pelos comentarios *-* FELIZA haha ;**


End file.
